TARDIS
by Madd Madds
Summary: When the 8th 9th 10th and 11th Doctor meet up at a cafe you have to ask why and what does it have to do with the girl on the other side of the street?
1. Chapter 1

)0( Café

The 11th Doctor watched the young teenager cross the street dodging the life threating traffic without looking up from the ipod in her hand. She had long brown hair that was cut into 3 layers and fell down her back in waves, her clothes were normal for the 21st century, navy blue jeans and a white t-shirt but over that she had a tight fitting black waist coat.

"What are we doing here Doctor?" Amy asked from across the table with her husband. Rory followed the Doctors gaze to the teenager.

"Who is she?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know but the TARDIS brought us here for a reason." He opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Honestly Doctor!" a red haired woman was laughing on the next table. 11 swung round remembering this day, this was the day that 8, 9 and 10 all came together but he couldn't remember why.

11 stood and walked to the table where his 10th regeneration sat with his companion Donna Nobel.

"Doctor?" Rory and Amy had followed him. 10 swung his head around.

"Yep that's me!" he smiled at them, "Do I know you?" 11 held out his hand.

"Trust me I'm the Doctor." 10 looked up at him sharply.

"You can't be here."

"Neither can we." The group turned to face a bald man in a black leather jacket, 9 and a handsome man with shoulder length brown hair, 8.

"And yet we are." 8 finished.

"Who are these people Doctor?" Donna asked.

"These Donna Noble," 11 spoke, "Are all me. Well accept for those two," he pointed to Rory and Amy, "They just travel with me."

"What do you mean they're all you? Who are you?"

"Donna," 10 said gently, "they're me."

"What?"

"Remember what I said about regeneration?"

"Yeah."

"Well meet 8, 9 and…" he pointed to each person as he said their number, he trailed off when he reached 11.

"11." He supplied.

"So you're 10?" 9 asked. 10 stood and looked over his past regeneration.

"Yes I am. I can see what all those comments were about now; we really did have big ears."

"Not something I'm looking forward to." 8 muttered. 9 looked insulted.

"What about Mr bowtie over there!" he pointed at 11, "a bowtie I mean really!"

"What? Bowties are cool!" 10 pulled out his glasses and put them on to study the gathered people.

"Well isn't that interesting, we're being kept inside of some sort of space pocket that's what's stopping the universe exploding with all of us being here." 10 pulled off his glasses, "Which is absolutely amazing." He smiled at the collected people happily.

"So why are we here?" 9 asked as he sat down beside Donna. 8 sat beside 10 and 11 pushed Rory and Amy into the two remaining seats.

"I think it has something to do with her." 11 pointed at the teenager he had being watching as she walked by and moved further down the street, she turned into an alley and they lost sight of her.

"Doctor," Donna started.

"Yes?" asked all four of them turning to look at her. She paused and looked lost.

"What is it Donna?" 10 asked gently.

"We parked the TARDIS down there." 11 looked up to the alley sharply, the girl hadn't come out.

"What do you think-" 8 was cut off as they heard an echoing scream. The Doctors jumped up as one and all headed for the alley.

"Hi," Amy held out her hand to Donna, "I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory." Donna took her hand and shook it.

"Donna, Donna Nobel."

)0( TARDIS

The girl that the Doctor's were so interested in was standing outside the 10th Doctors TARDIS when the door opened. She looked around and then put her head inside the box. That was when she screamed.

A few seconds later she was surrounded by men and pushed inside the box.

"Ah nice to see somethings don't change." 9 muttered fondly as he gazed around the console room.

"Everythings changed!" 8 insisted. 11 rolled his eyes and turn to the girl.

"Hello," he started gently but the girl interputed him.

"There's a voice in my head that's telling me to call you something."

"Oh I do hope its something nice." Nine muttered.

"Going by our track record I think not." 8 muttered back while 10 nodded.

Amy and Rory followed by Donna entered the TARDIS.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed standing up suddenly and forcing 11 back a step.

"The pretty one!" she pointed at Rory, "the lost one," at Donna, "the one who waited." At Amy.

"Doctor how does she know that?" Amy asked clutching at Rory's hand.

"The voice.." 10 muttered looking at the central column.

"Sexy!" the girl called out, "That's one of the words I need to tell you but it's so hard to hear through the singing! Hello pretty!" she waved at Rory.

"The TARDIS called me that when she was in Idris's body." Rory stepped toward the girl.

"The TARDIS was in a body?" 8, 9 and 10 yelled.

"Spoilers!" the girl laughed, "Oh I've always wanted to say that!"

"Long story." 11 waved the other 3 down.

"A big complicated word, ALIVE!" the girl jumped up and down on the spot, "I'm alive!" she giggled, "The voice says that you are her Thief and that she has a gift for you. That's the word THIEF!"

11 stumbled back from the girl.

"It's the TARDIS, it's inside her body." 9 stared at the girl, "But that's fantastic!"

"Fantastic." The girl copied, "but wrong." She smiled, "I can only hear the TARDIS I'm not THE TARDIS but I am a TARDIS, does that make sense? I am a child of a TARDIS and a human, House put TARDIS's into human bodies one of these bodies was pregnant and I was born with all of the knowledge of the TARDIS in my head! But I supressed it so then I heard your TARDIS's all calling out to me and that's why you lot are here!" she smirked round at them all.

"incredible." 8 murmured.

"Impossible." 9 pulled out his sonic and scanned her.

"Not impossible just a bit unlikely." 10 argued.

"We won't be able to stay this way long, you all have to go home soon." The girl muttered sadly looking between the Doctors, "and I'm so very very sorry." She began to glow with the golden glow of the TARDIS,8, 9, 10 and Donna disapered.

11 stared at the girl as her colour went back to normal.

"Thief?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Can I stay with you?" 11 looked over the girl carefully.

"I'm not your TARDIS but I want to stay with the only other one of my kind, I've waited so long." She stepped forward and put both of her hands on the console. The lights flashed and suddenly they were back inside of 11's TARDIS.

"_Please my Thief,"_ the TARDIS spoke into his mind, _"This is my gift to you; a companion that will never wither, never age, never die, she will be at your side forever. My Thief and his everlasting companion."_

The 11th Doctor grinned.

"What are we waiting for?" the girl stepped up to the console and pulled down a leaver.

"Nothing."

)0(

**So what do you think? Should I make another one? Please review or send me a message with your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

**MiniWhovian this is for you! **

)0(

And they didn't. They launched the TARDIS into deep space without a second thought. The time machine bounced through the vortex and the Doctor grinned over at his new traveling companion and extended his hand.

"I'm the Doctor." She grabbed it over the console with a smirk.

"Oh you don't say!" she laughed, "I'm Tory!" they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you!" they laughed as the TARDIS stabilised and settled into the vortex. The Doctor looked over at the two Ponds.

"Oh, don't mind us carry on!" Amy called sarcastically.

"Think I will thanks!" Tory laughed, the jolly sound was cut off suddenly as she grasped her head in pain.

"Tory!" the Doctor rushed to her side with Rory coming up close behind.

"No stay back!" she pulled herself away from the worried men, "I'll be fine. Don't worry moto bene!" she tried to laugh but it turned into pained gasps quickly. They followed her orders backing away to Amy's side where she stood at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Oh not much," Tory answered, "just my whole brain rewiring itself so that I can become fully connected to the TARDIS, its quite interesting actually 'cause once it's done I'll be more a part of her than our Thief!" she paused a moment, "Of course this does mean I'm dying; you see what I'm going to do is a bit like what the Doctor does when he dies and at the same time just a tiny-winy bit different." She stopped again as she bent over holding her stomach.

"We have to help her!" Amy nodded in agreement with her husband.

"You can't." Tory muttered looking up at them through pain filled eyes.

"Good luck." The Doctor smiled down at the girl he hardly knew but was such an important part of him already and smiled sadly.

Tory threw her head back as the pain swept through her system. The golden light consumed her and Amy shielded her eyes against Rory's chest. The Doctor clamped a hand down on Rory's shoulder knowing the nurse was mourning the loss of a life he had being unable to save.

The light slowly lessened and the three occupants looked towards the TARDIS console slowly.

"Well that was fun."

)0(

**Please don't kill me! : ) there's only so much one can write at midnight! But don't worry I should have a free lesson at school tomorrow in which to write the continuation! YEY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I didn't get a free lesson, I hadn't done my English homework, so I had to type this on the bus and once I got home instead of doing said English homework. I think my teacher may kill me tomorrow so if I stop posting you know what happened! ;) Anyway I apologise for the last chapters being so short and I am making it up to you with this chapter. So sit back relax and SMILE! :D**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this show….*floats of into day dreams*… (Just in case you didn't get it; I don't own anything except my OC Tory) **

"Well that was fun!"

Amy and Rory stared in dumb shock at the completely different person standing by the console still wearing Tory's clothes. This new girl had long golden hair that fell to her shoulders in gentle rolling waves and bright TARDIS blue eyes, she now had freckles across her nose and cheekbones and slightly tanned skin. She looked around at the dazed humans and ecstatic Time Lord.

"Perhaps I should explain," she paused listening to her new musical voice, it sounded like she was singing every time she said a word, "wow that's new. Anyway I was conceived on House's planet while my mother had the mind of my father's TARDIS inside of her, he had lost the TARDIS capsule to House already and so tried to save the TARDIS matrix by using the restorative energy of a half or possibly full blooded Time Lord child. My father managed to build a TARDIS out of scraps, much the same way you did and transported my mother and himself to Earth, however he died during the transport. My mother was his TARDIS and she held on to life long enough to give birth to me and died shortly after. I was placed into foster care and my memories were suppressed. But then I was walking down the street outside that café and I heard the singing 4 versions of the same TARDIS singing out to me! It was beautiful. I let your TARDIS into my mind as she was the oldest and the strongest and also had the best plan to keep me alive if this happened, which it did." She smiled at the confused audience she had gathered.

"So you're the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"No. I'm a TARDIS. If it makes it easier I'm a baby TARDIS." The Doctor grinned happily.

"A baby TARDIS." Rory repeated.

"Yes pretty, a baby TARDIS." Tory looked down at herself and picked at her clothes absentmindedly.

"Why do you call him that?" Amy asked.

"Because she does." Tory patted the console next to her.

"Right…" Amy looked more confused and Rory blushed. The Doctor beamed and moved towards Tory with a grin fixed in place on his face. He opened out his arms slowly and Tory ran into the embrace.

"Thief!" she sang happily into his shoulder. She stepped back and walked around him carefully looking him over, "Ohhh! Bowties ARE cool!" she giggled and turned back to the console, "I'm not staying long," she turned back to face the Doctor and his humans, "I've got to go."

"Go? Go where?" Amy asked.

"Back to nine." The Doctor muttered.

"Yep back to nine." Tory smiled at them, "You know where to drop me off?"

"The Powell Estate." The Doctor went to the controls sadly.

"I don't understand." Amy muttered to Rory. Tory looked over at the humans.

"I'm sure the Doctor will explain once I leave; he doesn't want to risk messing with the timelines by telling me possible future events." She smiled at the Doctor.

The TARDIS shook again as it landed.

"Oh, here we go." Tory walked down the ramp and stopped with her hand on the door, "This is it," she turned with tears in her eyes but smiled brightly, "Allons-y!" she pushed open the door and walked out leaving 11 and his companions to themselves.

)0(

The ninth Doctor was following the signal on his sonic screwdriver trying to track down the plastic Auton that was tracking him. He rounded a corner and lifted his head to gain his bearings.

"I can tell you where it is if you like?" the words were like music, the Doctor whipped his head around and looked over the girl in front of him. Her dazzling TARDIS blue eyes jumped out at him and he felt like he knew her somehow.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Yep, you met me umm I think its being 5 days for you, I can't be sure without getting inside the TARDIS." She shrugged, "Sorry." He looked her over again 5 days ago he had met his past and future selves in a café. They had found a human with the mind of a TARDIS and then she had sent them all back to their separate TARDIS's.

"You're that girl!"

"Well done! Took you long enough." She smirked at his insulted look.

"You've changed."

"Again Captain obvious makes a startling appearance!" she paused and looked startled at herself, "Oh, that was a bit sarcastic, is that what I am now? Sarcastic. Hum I can make that work." She smiled and stepped up to the Doctor happily and took his hand, "Let's go find us a blonde in a Union Jack," she hit herself in the forehead, "not yet!"

"You've got all the memories of the 11th Doctors TARDIS."

"Really? I didn't know that!" I winced at the sarcasm that dripped off the words. He smirked down at me.

"Well, yeah you have." He laughed and started walking again pulling Tory along by the hand.

"So what do you want me to call you?"

"I get to choose?"

"At this rate I may just say: oi you, the sarcastic one."

"No thank you, I have a name."

"Which is?" the Doctor asked after a few moments of silence.

"Tory."

"Well then Tory shall we go?" he held up the sonic and it beeped alarmingly, "This way!" he called darting up a staircase and dragging Tory after him. They stopped outside the door of a flat and Tory leant up against the safety railing.

The Doctor had knelt down and was pushing open a cat flap,

"Oh now that's just rude." Tory muttered. Suddenly the Doctor jumped upright and the door opened. The blonde on the other side gasped as she saw the Doctor.

"What're you doing here?" the Doctor demanded.

"I live here."

"Well, what do you do that for?" I stared wide-eyed at the Doctors back in shock.

"Because I do!" she seemed exasperated, "And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." She added snappishly.

The Doctor checked his sonic again.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" he knocked on the girls head like a door, "No, bonehead. Bye, then!" he tried to turn away but the girl, who I knew was Rose pulled him inside. The Doctor managed to reach back and grab my sleeve and pulled me inside as well.

We were all shoved together in a hallway that was barely large enough for one let alone three so we had no concept of personal space.

"If you wanted me this close Doctor you could have just asked." I winked and then stopped in shock, "Sarcastic and a flirt!" I sighed exasperated.

"Who is it?" called a voice from another room. Rose extracted herself from the tangle of arms and leg we had become and moved towards the open doorway in the hall. She poked her head in.

"It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." Rose walked off further into the house and the Doctor and I stopped in the woman's doorway as she yelled out to us.

"She deserves compensation."

"Huh, we're talking millions." The Doctor reassured her. He leant against the doorframe obviously intending to wait for Rose here. Her mother stood up; Jackie if I remembered rightly.

"I'm in my dressing gown." She stated looking the Doctor over.

"Yes, you are." The Doctor agreed.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen." Jackie suggested.

"No." the Doctor walked off after Rose and Jackie pulled a face at his back.

"Don't worry he's like that with everyone." I told her as I passed, "Sometimes I wish he'd fall for the right girl but no." I sighed dramatically and followed after the Doctor.

_The Doctor walks off. Jackie pulls a face at his back._

"Don't mind the mess." Rose called from the adjoining kitchen, "Do you want a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk." The Doctor called back looking around the room he was in interestedly.

"Me too but with sugar thanks!" I called. The Doctor turned to me with a raised eyebrow, "Always had a bit of a sweet-tooth." I explained.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us." Rose called from in the kitchen, I sat down on an arm chair

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." I giggled as the Doctor tossed it away.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Rose carried on and the Doctor picked up a book, flicked through it and said;

"Sad ending."

"They said on the news they'd found a body." Rose kept going. The Doctor picked up an envelope and read it.

"Rose Tyler." He looked up into the mirror, "Ahh, could've been worse!" he ran his hands over his face and then prodded his ears, "Look at me' ears."

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." The Doctor picked up a pack of cards and shuffled them.

"Luck be a lady!"

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." The Doctor played with the cards again and then went flying into the air around him, "I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe not." He muttered as he looked down at the cards, a strange tapping noise came from behind the sofa and both I and the Doctor turned towards it, "What's that then? You got a cat?"

"No..." Rose called back. The Doctor shot a glance at me and I stood and moved away from the sofa. He moved towards it and leant over the back. Suddenly he jumped back with a plastic hand attached to his neck. I stared at him wide eyed as Rose entered carrying three mugs in her hands.

"We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate..." she continued to talk about cats, I watched over her shoulder as the Doctor tried to pull the plastic hand off but I didn't move from my spot on the sofa; the timelines said that Rose did this, "I told Mickey to chuck that out..." she put the mugs down on the table, "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?" The Doctor managed to pull the hand off and threw it across the room. It managed to stop itself in mid-air and flew at Rose's face. She screamed but the sound was muffled by the plastic. The Doctor jumped up to help her.

The Doctor and Rose fell down onto the coffee table and the glass shattered. The Doctor pushed Rose down onto the sofa and pulled out his sonic it buzzed for a moment before the arm went limp and let go of Rose's face.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" he threw it to her, "'Armless."

"Do you think?" she waked him with it round the shoulder.

"Ow!"

)0(

The Doctor stepped away from her and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of the door and we were halfway down the stairs before Rose caught up.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off." She called after us.

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!" I rolled my eyes but the Doctor didn't notice.

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No I don't."

We were outside again now and I breathed in the fresh air happily

"Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose looked between us.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" the Doctor asked.

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"I told you! The Doctor."

"Yeah. But Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor."

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of." The Doctor smirked.

"And what about you?" she turned to me, "You weren't there the last time we met."

"Oh, I'm new. The names Tory." I smiled at her.

"Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough." She paused and though for a moment, "Are you the police?"

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"I was dropped off." I added.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!" Rose exclaimed.

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." I smirked as she spoke.

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it!" Rose laughed.

"Sort of, yeah."

"But, all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?" Rose asked.

"What am I chopped liver?" I was a bit insulted, was I invisible or something?

"You only just got here!"

"I stole you in the first place!" he stopped and stared at me.

"The TARDIS did that."

"And I have her memories! Forgive me for getting a little bit confused! It might have being 5 days for you but for me it's being just over an hour and a regeneration!" I snapped and pulled away from him. I stalked ahead towards where I knew he had parked the TARDIS.

)0(

I sat down in the jump seat huffily and waited for the Doctor.

"_Please be gentle with him."_

"_Why should I old girl?"_

"_Because he's our Thief."_

"_He doesn't seem to think so."_

"_I only gave up the past when we joined, I gave you no knowledge of the future."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_He will steal you yet." She laughed in my head and then when the door opened she withdrew. _

The Doctor entered the TARDIS and went straight to the console, he flicked a switch and they flew into the vortex. He looked over at Tory when the TARDIS stopped shaking and came to sit beside her. She moved up the seat to sit on the edge, she didn't want to be very close.

"Do you know how much I gave up coming back here?" I asked him quietly, I laughed humourlessly, "A lot." I didn't say anything else and just stared at the main blue pillar of the TARDIS controls.

"Then why come back."

"Because you need someone and not just Rose I am the perfect companion is so many ways but I'm also the worst because I can become just as corrupted as you can and even more so, but with me no one can bring me back. I am the first and last human TARDIS I could hold the very fabric of space time in my hands and rip it apart to form it anew without a second thought. I needed someone to watch over me and you need a friend. The TARDIS chose you as the best or maybe she wanted me to be with all of your regenerations so I could help you. I honestly couldn't tell you. But Doctor I'm a TARDIS, every bit as powerful as your Old Girl and yet still more as I am human and ruled by emotions. The first and last of my kind Doctor and no one to turn to except you and your TARDIS. I can leave if you don't want me here but I would like to stay, if I can." I stood and walked towards the console. The Doctor remained silent and Tory kept her back to him.

He reached out and took her hand. Tory turned around slowly and he pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest and breathed in the comforting smell of vanilla and leather coming from the Doctors jacket. He stroked her hair gently.

They stayed like that until the TARDIS console beeped. They separated like two teenagers caught by their parents sneaking back into the house after a night out. Tory blushed and turned away from the Doctor.

"When you find Rose again take the champagne try and apologise before you do what you do, y'know?" I walked away further into the TARDIS heading for a shower and the wardrobe.

)0(

An hour later Tory walked back out into the control room clean and dressed still drying her hair with a towel. She had barely entered the room when the Doctor opened the TARDIS and walked in carrying a head.

"Is that a head?" I yelled.

"Yep." He didn't look up and he began attaching wires to it to hook it up to the TARDIS. I looked towards the door again when I heard footsteps on the grating and moved my head in time to see Rose run back out again.

She ran back in again after a few moments and slammed the door behind her, I flinched in shared pain with the TARDIS.

"It's gonna follow us!"

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." The Doctor commanded. He continued hooking things up to the head. Rose seemed to be in shock, "You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right." He turned and gave Rose his full attention and I moved up to the console beside the head, "Where do you want to start?" I looked down at the head carefully for a moment before I turned and walked to the other side of the console.

"Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yup."

"Are you alien?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah."

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I smirked with pride and walked back round to the side of the TARDIS where the Doctor was, I turned my back to him and continued scanning the head, Rose gave a quiet sob, "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Oh... didn't think of that."

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think?" I leant over the console to reach a control on the opposite side, "And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" the Doctor and I said together. Still leaning over the console I looked down and saw the head melting with a bubbling noise. "Oh sod all!" I swore and pushed up a leaver using my hip. I pulled mysef off the console and started running around it pressing buttons and pulling leavers.

"What're you doing?" Rose yelled up to me.

"I gotta get the signal back before we lose it completely!" I pulled the monitor round to me, "Oh no you don't!" the TARDIS started to shake as I launched her into flight we landed suddenly and I pulled the screen in front of me again, "Damn! So close too!" I looked down at the controls and then at the liquid left by the melting head, "That's going to stain." I muttered sadly careful not to let Rose hear. I walked towards them and saw the Doctors shell-shocked expression. I walked right up in front of him and it still hadn't changed; I knew he was fine because I heard the TARDIS laughing in the back of my head. I slapped the Doctor lightly on each cheek.

"TARDIS to Time Lord, are you reading my Time Lord?" the ~Doctor jumped turned and ran out of the doors without another word.

"What was that about?" I asked Rose but she cased after the Doctor with a yell of;

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!"

"Humans!" I sighed irritated, "Hang on, aren't I human?" the TARDIS laughed in my head again, "Oh shut up you." I slapped the console gently and then followed the Doctor outside.

)0(

We were on the Thames embankment opposite the London Eye. I sighed.

"Lost the signal and I was so close to!"

"We've moved! Does it fly?" Rose asked looking around confused.

"She, does she fly."

"She?" Rose asked looking at me.

"The TARDIS is female."

"But it's a ship."

"It's a sentient ship, I'm proof of that."

"What?"

"I'm a TARDIS." I told her and fought back the laugh at her expression.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." We both stared at the Doctor blankly before realising that he was answering her original question.

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose asked.

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother..." the Doctor didn't seem to understand, "Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You were right, you ARE alien." She turned and walked away.

"Rose wait!" I caught her arm, "It's possible he's alive."

"What?"

"To keep the copy running they would need a live feed to the source." She looked ready to tear up.

"Thank you." I let go of her arm and walked back to the TARDIS. I leant against the Blue box and started fiddling with the hem of my thigh length denim skirt. I felt the cold breeze and wished I hadn't worn the stomach revealing shirt.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey..." the Doctor began.

"Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose interrupted.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid_ ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" the Doctor shouted at her.

"Alright!" she yelled back.

"Yes It is!" I raised an eyebrow and Rose shook her head.

"If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?" she asked.

"Lots of planets have a North." He folded his arms and looked away from her. Rose turn to me for help but got side tracked as she read the TARDIS doors.

"What's a police public call box?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." he walked over to stand beside me and I could have sworn at he trailed his fingers over my arm, he patted the TARDIS fondly and turned back to Rose grinning, "It's a disguise." Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?" she went back to topic now the Doctor had calmed down.

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!" he smiled happily.

"Any way of stopping it?" the Doctor grinned at the question and pulled a tube of blue liquid out of his jacket pokect.

"Anti-plastic!" he announced proudly.

"Anti-plastic..." Rose repeated.

"Does exactly what it says on the tin." I smirked at her and she smiled back.

"Anti-plastic!" he repeated again happily, "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on... hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He started pacing, "A huge circular metal structure... like a dish..." he stopped and turned to face us the London Eye framing his head like a halo, **"**...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible." I walked to stand by Rose.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" I asked her. She eyed the eye and then turned back to me.

"Yeah."

"What?" Rose nodded towards the eye and the Doctor turned, it didn't seem to register and he turned back to us, "What?" I walked up to him and grabbed his face with both hands, for a moment I felt like I should kiss him but then it past and I turned his head forcing him to face the eye. He stared for a moment in silence and then, "Oh... fantastic!" he grinned insanely and ran off towards the bridge.

Rose looked back at me.

"I'm staying here." I smiled and walked back to the TARDIS happily.

)0(

I went back inside and sat down in the chair. I sighed and stretched out my shoulders I knew what was going to happen next so I didn't bother even checking the scanners as the TARDIS began to move. The Autons had found us.

"_So Old girl….wanna play snap?"_ I asked and she chuckled.

"_Did you know that you have telekinetic powers?"_ the TARDIS asked suddenly.

"_No….."_

"_Try lifting the brake leaver."_

I did as she told me and slowly the leaver moved upright.

"Wow." I muttered out loud, "That's very…wow."

Suddenly the TARDIS door opened and The Doctor, Rose and Mickey ran in. I stared at them for a moment blinking before I reached out with my mind to the controls. The doors slammed shut and the TARDIS launched into flight.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor demanded.

"I'm a TARDIS; I'm smarter then you." I grinned cheekily.

"Why didn't you help?" Rose demanded, "We could have died!"

"No you couldn't." she glared at me, "I see the future Rose for the TARDIS I was, for lack of a better word, born on this is all in the past and the TARDIS gave me her memories and the fact that the TARDIS lives in several dimensions, is telepathic and probably can see the future without anyone's help has nothing to do with it." I added sarcastically.

The TARDIS thumped into the ground.

"We've landed." Mickey tore out of the TARDIS like the hounds of hell were on his tail. Rose followed pulling out her mobile. The Doctor watched me for a moment before turning around and walking towards the door as well. He stopped in the doorway and leant against the frame.

"Nestene Consciousness?" he clicked his fingers, "Easy."

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose teased.

"Yes, I would." He agreed, "Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey yelled and the Doctor scowled.

"He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump..." she laughed quietly, "So..."

"Okay. See you around." The Doctor didn't take his eyes off Rose as he closed the door. He closed it and I made the TARDIS dematerialise. The Doctor looked up at me. I sighed and flicked a switch. I walked past the Doctor and stuck my head out the door.

"He didn't mention it also travels in time did he? Men are useless." I grinned at Rose and she returned it. I backed away from the door and left it open for her. A few seconds later Rose ran through the door a huge smile on her face.

"Geronimo!" I yelled happily and flicked a switch and the TARDIS dematerialised again but this time with an extra occupant.


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a bit of what my mother would class as swearing in this chapter. Just a warning if you don't like that sort of thing.**

)0(

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?" The Doctor grinned at her and I looked up from my position on the other side of the console.

"Forwards." The Doctor and I pushed a few buttons.

"How far?" he asked her. Rose thought for a moment.

"One hundred years."

The Doctor pulled a leaver and I turned a knob leaning over the console and shocking the Doctor again. The TARDIS shook and then stopped after a few seconds.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." The Doctor turned to Rose and gestured grandly.

"You're kidding."

"Bit boring though," I added as I walked past her, "Wanna go further?"

"Fine by me!" I started up the engines again and leant backwards on the console next to the Doctor. When the engines stopped the Doctor raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah, ten thousand years into the future out of those door it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire. Rory would be interested."

"Who's Rory?" the Doctor asked.

"Spoilers." I grinned up at him.

"You think you're so impressive." I stared at Rose for a moment.

"We are so impressive!" The Doctor and I said together.

"You wish!"

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." He began pumping a lever.

"Hold on!" I called to Rose gripping the console with both hands.

The TARDIS shook and then landed with a pinging noise.

"Where are we?" the Doctor gestured towards the doors grandly, "What's out there?" I made the same gesture as the Doctor before I turned back to the console. I heard the doors open and then close as Rose stepped out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at the Doctor, I gave him a week smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I just need a minute." He looked at me worriedly, "I'll be out in a minute." I told him with a smile, "Go show Rose the wonders of the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years into her future." Tory pushed him towards the doors gently, "Go I'll be fine." I told him and he walked slowly down the ramp. He opened the door with one last look back at me and then left.

After Tory saw the doors close she fell to her knees, the pain she had being holding back over taking her.

"_The residual energy from your regeneration."_

"_Really? I didn't know!" _even my inner voice was sarcastic. The TARDIS chuckled but it faded as I screeched in pain.

"Bitch born son of a whore!" the TARDIS disapprove of my language and I managed to laugh at her for a moment before curling up in the foetal position on the floor. The TARDIS let soothing waves fall over her and it beat back the pain enough to let her stand. Tory leant heavily on the console.

"_You are connected to me and because I haven't changed forms but you have your body is not happy."_

Tory flinched as another wave of pain passed through her body.

"Holy saint Peter!" she exclaimed clutching her head.

"_It will pass."_

"_It had better!"_

)0(

Tory waked into the Manchester suite to the sound of Tainted Love by soft cell. She bobbed her head in time to the music happily. She spotted the Doctor and waved and then walked to the opposite side of the room towards the Face of Boe.

"**Tory it has being a while."**

"Jackie-boy!" I placed my hands on the tank happily, "How are you?"

"**I am well. It is you I worry for." **she smiled at him, **"He falls in love with her and you get left out in the cold." **I shuddered.

"That's what's meant to happen."

"**It still breaks your heart."**

"It would." He studied her sadly, "I know he loves her or will love her but I'm just a ship in a body, what kind of specil treatment do I deserve?"

"**Every kind."**

"Thanks Jack but somehow I doubt it." she smiled at him sadly and he returned it.

"**He has returned." **

Tory glanced round and saw that Jack was telling the truth. I walked away and the Moxx of Balhoon drove up to Jack and said;

"this is the Bad Wolf scenario..." Tory considered going back but the Doctor and Rose seemed to be more interesting. The female tree-lady and I both arrived beside them at the same time.

"What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines, they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe answered. Tory tilted my head to the side and listened harder. He was right.

"Where's the engine room?" the Doctor asked her.

"I don't know... but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And..." she gestured at Rose, "your wife."

"She's not my wife."

"If you married her River would kill you." Tory muttered but the Doctor still heard me and he looked at me questioningly.

"Partner?" Jabe suggested. The Doctor glanced between her and Tory as he answered.

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope." Jabe studied Rose for a moment.

"Prostitute..."

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible, do you mind?" she snapped, "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." She turned and began to move towards Cassandra, the skin woman.

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor called after her as Rose walked away, he turned to Jabe and offered her his arm, "I'm all yours." Tory stepped back and let the pair pass her.

"And I want you home by midnight!" she called after them, the Doctor grinned over his shoulder and Tory rolled her eyes.

)0(

Tory wondered around the hall greeting the gathered aliens and making small talk but she was quickly bored. She sighed and leant up against the wall watching Rose storm out of the room after speaking to Cassandra. Tory rolled her eyes; she knew this would happen.

)0(

"Rule one never wonder off….." Tory sighed and looked around the hall, "Oh sod that." Tory muttered and walked out of the door just as Jabe ran in, well that meant the Doctor was around somewhere.

Tory followed the song of the TARDIS back to the blue box. She stroked the wooden door and opened it. She stepped inside and looked around.

"Just me and you then old girl."

)0(

The Doctor and Rose walked into the TARDIS hand in hand and Tory jumped up from the floor where she was sitting cross-legged and using her mind to tie complicated knots into wires.

The Doctor looked her over and nodded. Tory turned back to the console and flicked a switch. When the TARDIS landed Rose and the Doctor stepped out. I waited to give them a chance to speak before I followed them.

"My planet's gone." The Doctor was speaking as I walked out, "It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time." I stepped up beside him and took his hand.

"What happened?"

"There was a war. And we lost."

"A war with who?" the Doctor didn't answer, "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."

"Don't forget me and the Old Girl," I muttered into his ear, "I'm a TARDIS and a Time Lord and human if you really want to go there but that's not my point, we'll be here for you always." He smiled down at me.

"There's me..." Rose told him with a smile.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"I don't know. I want..." she sniffed, "Oh! Can you smell chips?" the Doctor and Tory laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah!"

"I want chips." Rose told him happily.

"Me too."

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."

"No money."

"What sort of date are you ? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me." He smiled at her delighted and Tory turned to go back into the TARDIS, "Where are you going then?" Rose asked Tory, "You're comin' to!" she grabbed her arm and the Doctors hand, "We've only got five billion years before the shops close..." she led them down the street to find the source of the smell all three of them laughing along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people from now on this is going to be read in first person from Tory's point of view. And now I've reread what I've typed previously….. oh well…just to tell you that now permanently this will be in first person rather than jumping around like it has being. **

**So enjoy.**

**Also the episodes: The Unquiet Dead, Aliens of London, World War 3 are not going to be included as the plotline would be the same but only with a few extra dialogue points from Tory. **

**The 9****th**** Doctor is the main character at the moment but 8 may make an appearance but that will be completely AU. In answer to your question.**

)0(

We were sitting in the TARDIS kitchen eating some food that the Doctor had cooked when a distress alarm rang out through the TARDIS corridors. All three of us jumped to our feet and the chairs fell to the floor we turned as one unit and ran for the console room.

We burst into the console room and I launched the TARDIS into flight using my mind.

"What is it?" Rose asked me.

"Distress call!" I moved to the console and grabbed hold, "Hold on to something!" I yelled at the others. The Doctor moved behind me and secured me in place by putting his arms either side of me, his chest pressed against my back tightly.

Rose held on to the railing on the other side of the console.

The TARDIS thumped down into place and settled, letting steam out of the console in clouds. I jumped back and the Doctor tightened his arms around me holding me in an embrace.

"Where are we Doctor?" Rose asked picking herself up from the floor.

"Tory?" he redirected the question.

"Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground, should be 2012." I shrugged.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor grinned and ran for the door. Rose followed him out happily but I stood beside the console and reached out to the TARDIS.

"_What was that about old girl? Why did he hold onto me like that?"_

"_You have stolen each other, you just don't know it yet."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ I snapped. The TARDIS withdrew from the contact and I sighed.

)0(

I walked out the doors and was met by rows and rows of exhibits but all of them were alien. The Doctor and Rose were standing in front of a glass case containing a cyberman head.

"What is it?" Rose asked him.

"An old friend of mine... well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Is that where the signal's coming from?"

"Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out." He stared intently into the glass, "Calling for help." He placed his finger against the glass and an alarm rang out. I slammed the TARDIS door shut and lifted my hands into the air as the Doctor and Rose backed toward me surrounded by soldiers all pointing guns at us.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you two Exhibit A." Rose hissed at me. The Doctor grinned.

)0(

We were led into a lab filled with alien things.

"What does it do?" Asked the man in charge with an American accent. He reached forward and took a semi-circular tubed object from the scientist.

"Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel..." the scientist answered with a British accent.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." the Doctor told him.

"Shut it." Our escort ordered.

"Really, though, that's wrong." The Doctor continued.

"Is it dangerous?" the scientist asked.

"No. Just looks silly." The Doctor held out his hand and the guards raised their guns. The boss held up a hand and the guards stopped, he held out the object to the Doctor, "You just need to be..." he ran his fingers over it gently and it played a harmony, "delicate." Everyone looked impressed and I recognised the tune as belonging to a Veronian love sonnet. I blushed as the Doctor met my eyes and he grinned.

"It's a musical instrument." The Doctor nodded.

"And it's a long way from home."

"Here, let me." The boss grabbed it from the Doctor who raised his eyebrows.

"I did say "delicate". Reacts to the smallest fingerprint." I flinched as it squealed, "It needs precision." The boss tried more gently and managed to play a few random notes, the Doctor smiled, "Very good. Quite the expert."

"As are you." He tossed the instrument over his shoulder and it hit the ground hard, "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah."

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplices." He looked over at me and Rose his eyes lingering, "Quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty."

"She's gonna smack you if you keep calling her "she"." Rose snapped.

"Try it mate." I scoffed.

"She's English too!" he turned to the English scientist, "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend."

"This is Mr Henry Van Statten." The scientist explained.

"And who's he when he's at home?"

"Mr Van Statten owns the Internet."

"Don't be stupid, no one owns the Internet." Rose scoffed.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten smiled, it wasn't a nice smile.

"So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." The Doctor looked around the lab again.

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am."

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?"

"Goddard, inform the Cage. We're heading down." He turned to the scientist, _"_You, English. Look after the girl. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name… Come and see my pet."

)0(

I watched Rose and the scientist Adam talk. Bored out of my mind, this was an adventure that I couldn't remember which was….odd.

I saw Rose and Adam looking at a computer screen for a moment before Rose stalked towards me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.

)0(

We were inside the cage. I watched Rose as she and Adam talked about the Dalek and to it. Rose reached out to it and I jumped forward.

"No!" I screamed. I pulled her away but my momentum carried me forward and I hit the Dalek full on. I fell back.

"Genetic material extrapolated, initiate cellular reconstruction!" it screeched. I crawled back and Rose pulled me to my feet.

"We have to go!" I shoved her out of the room. I grabbed her hand and we waited. Suddenly a screen activated and the Doctor face came into view.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." He demanded.

"Doctor, it's all my fault; Tory tried to stop me from touching it and she ran straight into it!" Rose told him franticly.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations."

"The Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

We saw the numbers on the lock starting to change. I pulled Rose away by her hand and we ran out of the room.

)0(

I leant my head against the bulkhead door, at least Rose was safe. I turned as the Dalek approached me.

"Exterminate!" I kept my eyes closed waiting for the pain but it didn't come. I opened my eyes slowly. It was just sitting there!

"What are you doing?" I snapped at it, "Trying to drag this out? That's not like the Daleks!"

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose."

"Oh I know! Kinda hard to miss the screams! All of them dead because of you!"

"They are dead because of us." I stopped staring at the Dalek, "I feel your fear."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." It shot wildly at the wall to either side of me, "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated!" it sounded scared.

"You absorbed my genetic material, you got everything that is part of me, everything. You have my emotions." I stared at it sadly, "And I'm so sorry."

"Daleks do not want pity! Daleks do not need pity!" It screeched. I stepped toward it. It turned to the security camera and I stopped beside it. _._

"Open the bulkhead or she dies." The Dalek spoke into the camera.

"You're alive!" I heard the Doctor's voice over the sound system.

"I made you a promise."

"I thought you were dead." He told me sadly.

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek demanded. The link was silent, "What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" I looked at the Dalek in shock.

"What did you say?" the Dalek spun it's eyestalk towards me.

"The Doctor will open the bulkhead to save his love." As he spoke the door opened.

"Oh my god." I muttered and stepped through beside the Dalek.

)0(

We were in the lift when I spoke again.

"Are you going to kill them?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good." The Dalek spun around to face me.

"Why do you say this? You are a companion of the Doctor you do not kill!"

"That's what he says."

The door opened and the Dalek glided out.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" the man backed away.

"I wanted to help you, I just... I don't know, I, I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you... I wanted you better, I'm sorry." He was frantic. His back hit the wall, "I'm so sorry! I swear! I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!" it stopped and turned to me, "You do not try to stop me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I want to…..i want freedom."

)0(

We were on floor 01. The Doctor fired at the ceiling and it collapsed falling at my feet.

"Sunlight." I sighed closing my eyes and letting the rays wash over my face.

"How... does... it... feel?" The Dalek opened its body and let the sunlight stream over its mutating body.

"Get out of the way." The Doctor demanded holding a gun with Rose just behind him. I stayed put, "Tory, get out of the way, now!" I looked over my shoulder at the Dalek.

"No."

"That thing killed hundreds of people." He shouted.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me." I told him coldly.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed our home, my people. I've got nothing left."

"You have me and now you're pointing a gun straight at my chest. Oh our Thief, look at it." I stepped to the side.

"What's it doing?" he asked confused.

"It's mutating."

"But it can't..." the Doctor stared between me and the Dalek.

"It didn't kill Van Statten, it didn't kill me, it's changing." I looked at the gun in his hands, "What about you? What the hell are you changing into?" The Doctor lowered the gun looking confused.

"I couldn't..." he seemed to be close to tears, I wanted to run to his side but I had to be careful, "I wasn't..." he looked between me and the Dalek, "Oh, Tory. They're all dead."

"I know."

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek asked.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Tory did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked from behind the Doctor.

"Not for a Dalek."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness... Tory... give me orders! Order me to die." I turned to face the Dalek.

"I order you to die." I closed my eyes.

"Are you frightened, Tory?" it asked me.

"Yeah."

"So am I. Exterminate." I ran to the Doctor and buried my head in his chest as the Dalek replaced its armour. It levitated into the air and the golden knobs detached themselves to surround the Dalek in a perfect sphere. The Dalek glowed briefly, and then exploded inside the sphere, vanishing into nothing. The Doctor stared at the place where it disappeared, stunned.

I sobbed into his coat. And he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm here." I listened to the double beat of his hearts and then I realised that I was in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The long game and Father's day are being missed out as well.**

**This is where we are going into AU territory! 8th Doctor here we come!**

)0(

I woke up on the floor of the TARDIS, but it wasn't the right one. I shot to my feet and looked around franticly. The room was huge the console a small hexagon right in the middle, the room had a library in the right corner fitted out with comfy looking armchairs and a coffee table. I gaped, this was the 8th Doctor's TARDIS!

"What?" I exclaimed spinning round, "How in the name of all that is holy did I get here?"

"I would like to know that as well." I spun, it was the Doctor his curly brown hair and long coat standing at the mouth of a corridor.

"Doctor!" I wanted to run and hug him, "Do you recognise me?" I asked.

"No." he stepped toward me.

"When you met your future selves, I was there." He stopped right in front of me, "I'm a TARDIS." He reached out and grabbed a piece of my hair. Running it through his fingers he looked into my eyes.

"That you are." He muttered. I was hypnotised by his eyes such an amazing shade of light blue. He stepped back sharply, "So how did you get here?" he seemed to be talking to himself.

"I don't know." I muttered sadly, "One minute I was on nine's TARDIS and then I was here."

"And he never mentioned seeing you in the past?" the 8th Doctor moved towards the console.

"No."

"Interesting, does this mean that we are changing time or that I couldn't tell you for another reason?"

"How do I get back?"

"_You don't at least not yet."_ The TARDIS spoke into my mind.

I saw the Doctor stiffen which meant he could hear her as well.

"What do you mean?" I asked exasperated.

"_You must become a Thief."_

"What?" the Doctor looked confused, "You want her to steal?"

"_No. You will not be able to leave until she does this however and then she may not want to; this is a point in time that is both fixed and open to change, the fixed point will happen but the choice will be yours in the end choosing whether you wish to stay or not." _

"We can't move?" the Doctor asked sharply.

"We're stuck in the vortex." I told him staring at the central column, "We could be here a while."

)0(

I had being in the TARDIS a week and we hadn't moved. I was sitting in one of the reading chairs in the console room reading.

"Would you like to see something?" I jumped at the Doctors voice.

"Don't do that!" I had dropped the book on the floor. I leant down and picked it up, "What can I see anyway? It's not like we can move." I glared at the console. He laughed at me and I found myself lost in the sound.

"Come and see!" he held out his hand to me. I looked up into his face and he looked so happy and excited but also nervous, I smiled at him and gave him my hand.

"Lead the way." He pulled me to my feet and led me down the corridor.

He stopped outside of a door and put his hand on the handle.

"Ready?"

"Always." He turned it and opened the door.

Inside was a garden easily twice the size of the console room, it was filled with flowers of all kinds. The sun was setting directly opposite us.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. I looked to the Doctor in wonder.

"All yours." He smiled at me.

"Thank you!" I pulled him into a hug. I pulled away but he kept a grip on my arms. I looked up at his face and was surprised to see his pupils dilate with desire. My own widened in response. I pulled away gently and turned blushing to the nearest plant.

He placed his hand on my back to get my attention.

"This way." He pointed to a hill where there was a picnic blanket set up. I slipped my hand onto his arm and we walked up together.

We sat down and watched the sun set.

"This is amazing." I told him.

"I had it made for you; you looked like you could use some cheering up." I smiled at him.

"So tell me what's my regeneration like?"

"Spoilers!" I chanted happily.

"Cruel temptress!" he was still smiling.

"Oh yes that's me!" I exclaimed happily, "I'm tempting."

"Yes you are." He agreed quietly, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that so I continued like I didn't.

"He has a thing for the girl he's traveling with." I muttered sullenly.

"Really?"

"Yep, and she likes him too."

"Who is she?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Of course."

I glanced over at him to find him staring at me. I looked away quickly.

He stood and moved next to me close enough for are arms to brush against each other.

"I don't think he loves her." The Doctor muttered into my ear his lips brushing the skin causing me to shiver, "he will never love her."

"And why is that?" I asked breathlessly. He pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Because of you." He leant forward and kissed me.

)0(

When I woke up the next morning it was to the sound of birds singing and the sunlight heating my skin. The Doctor was pressed against my back and both of us were as naked as the day we were born.

I felt his hand run up and down my arm in a caress.

"Awake yet?" he asked me gently as he kissed my ear.

"No." I whispered. I felt him chuckle.

"I'll just have to wake you up properly then." I felt his grin against my skin. Suddenly he was sitting over me. He lowered his head and caught me in another heart-breaking kiss.

)0(

It was much later in the afternoon when we left the garden room, we couldn't seem to get enough of each other. He pushed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine kissing me senseless. He stepped back and pulled me into the console room.

He pressed me against the console forcing me to bend over as he kissed me. I heard him flick a switch and a pushed him away.

"What did you do?" I demanded. He stared at me mutely. I felt tears running down my cheeks but I didn't make a sound. He saw them and reached out to me. I backed away from him as quickly as I could.

"No!" I felt a burning in my head, "No!" I screeched, "I want to stay!" he pulled me into his arms and I couldn't fight my last chance at an embrace.

"You can't." the Doctor stoked my hair gently, "You'll see me again." I cried into his shoulder.

"A few seconds for me, years for you." I sobbed.

"And that's just how it has to be." He let go of me and stepped back.

I straightened my back.

"You're sending me away." My voice turned cold.

"Forgive me." The burning spread down my body.

"No." I gasped out and then disappeared.

**A more explicit version of the above intimate scene will be uploaded on to my profile within a day called 'Sunsets, and what comes after.' **

**Do you want him to come back? Message me and tell me 'cause I can go either way! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning since I think Tory has earned the right to have a swearing fit strong language will be included in this chapter.**

)0(

I didn't go back to the TARDIS I landed on Earth in 1940. I knew that I could ask the Doctor for help through my link to the TARDIS but somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it, not after what he just did.

I got a job singing in a high class bar and set myself up for the long hall, all I had to do was survive the war. By 1941 I was the most sort after singer in all of London and tonight I was preforming.

I walked out onto the stage wearing a long white cocktail dress. The music started and I began to sing.

"It had to be you,

The one who took my heart.

It had to be you,

The man on the other side

It had to be you who broke me.

It had to be you!

The summer days past us by,

But we kept on livin'

We didn't have a chance,

But we kept on lovin'.

It had to be you,

Who held my hand when I was scared.

It had to be you,

That was my light in the dark,

It had to be you.

It had to be you!

The summer days past us by,

But we kept on livin'

We didn't have a chance,

But we kept on lovin'.

It had to be you."

The crowd clapped and I bowed. I walked off the stage and into the back of the dressing room, I heard a man step up to the microphone and the crowd laugh and I smiled as I walked into my dressing room.

I shut myself in my dressing room and changed into a more comfortable set of trousers and a large shirt that fell to my knees like a dress. I fastened the shirt in place with a thick belt and attached my gun and army knives. Ounce upon a time I would have run screaming if anyone tried to get me to carry a gun, but times change.

I sighed as I looked at my reflection; I hadn't changed in my year I was exactly the same in every way. Sometimes I wondered if the Doctor knew where I was or if I was lost to him, lost to time.

I walked out of the room briskly, it did me no good to dwell on these things, I had to visit Dr. Constantine.

)0(

I walked down the hospital corridors calling out for the Constantine.

"Constantine! Are you there? It's me!" I sighed, "Guess not." I turned back towards the door.

"Hello?" I heard a man's voice call out, it was American.

"Hello?" it was a woman and the voice was familiar but I couldn't remember where from.

I followed the voices to the corridor outside of ward two. The voice's where coming from inside. I pushed open the door gently and peered in. All of the beds were full of people all wearing gasmasks. A man was leaning over one of the beds scanning it with something on his wrist while he was being watched by….Rose Tyler and the Doctor.

I felt the anger swell inside me and fought back the urge to run into the room and slap the living day lights out of the man.

"This just isn't possible. How could this happen?" the American, the man who was scanning asked frustrated as he moved to another body to scan it.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"What?" the American asked.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it - unless WEmake him an offer." Rose didn't seem happy.

"What kind of warship?" the Doctor asked again.

"Does it matter?" the American asked agitated, "It's got nothing to do with this!"

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everythingto do with it. What kind of warship?" the Doctor was shouting now.

"An ambulance!" the American shouted back he turned on his wrist device and a hologram of a pod-like device appeared, " Look. That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels, threw you the bait..."

"Bait?"

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a warship."

"They have ambulances in wars." He walked away from them and closer to me, "It was a con! I was conning you, that's what I am, I'm a con man! I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?"

"Just a couple more free-lancers." Rose told him disgustedly.

"Ahh... should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour, I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?" I laughed scornfully in my mind.

"Anyway... Whatever's happening here has got nothingto do with that ship." The American argued.

"What ishappening here, Doctor?" Rose asked looking around the room with new eyes.

"Human DNA's being rewritten... by an idiot."

"That'd be you then?" I threw the door open and swaggered in.

"Tory?" Rose asked disbelievingly.

"That's ma name." I glared at the Doctor, "So what lie did he tell you about where I disappeared off to?" I asked her.

"Lie?"

"I assumed he didn't tell you the truth." I spat at the Doctor and saw him flinch. I swaggered over to the American and held out my hand, "I'm Tory." He took it and lifted it to his lips.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Oh a captain! I'd let you fly me anytime." I winked at him and turned away.

"Tory." The Doctor stared at me blankly, "Tory I'm so sor-"

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, "Don't you dare give me any of that crap! You're sorry!" I muttered sarcastically, "Sure you're sorry I've being stuck here for a year!" I saw the Doctor flinch, "Did you even know what you were doing or were you too busy feeling me up to check your coordinates?" I threw my hands in the air, "The TARDIS wasn't talking to me when she said that someone had to be a Thief it was you! You had to steal the one thing that I never gave anyone and now here you are swanning in a year later telling me you're sorry!" I turned away from him.

"Tory." He stepped up behind me, "I thought you were dead. You cut off your link to the TARDIS-"

I interrupted again.

"Don't even get me started on her!" I shrieked spinning to face him again, "I thought she was my friend and then she went and dumped me here! And with 8! How dare she decide my life like that! How dare she!" The Doctor grabbed me by the hips and pulled me into a kiss. I stood unresponsive as he asked for permission to enter my mouth with his tongue. I pushed him back suddenly and he staggered.

"You son of a bitch born whore!" I slapped him around the face. He staggered back further.

"Tory!" Rose tried to grab my arm but I pushed her off. She landed on the floor and Jack rushed to help her stand. I froze seeing her on the floor.

"No," I muttered, "No."

"Tory, you have to calm down." The Doctor was a safe distance from me a red hand print across his cheek. I shook my head.

"I warned you, I told you what would happen, I tried so hard." I felt a burning sensation on my hand and looked down, it was glowing with silver light, "Oh that's new." I muttered lifting my hand up to eye level to study it.

"Tory.." the Doctor seemed to be close to tears. I looked at him coldly.

"I am a human, Time Lord TARDIS. A HTL-TARDIS and I can travel in time. Goodbye." I let the silver light travel through the rest of my body and the Doctor faded from my view.

)0(

It was Christmas and a giant rock space ship was floating over London. I was staring up at it interestedly. I smirked as the now familiar silver light spread over my hands.

It was my version of the huon particles that kept the TARDIS in flight.

I landed on the sycorax ship just as the TARDIS doors opened.

"Did you miss me?" the new 10th Doctor asked I saw Rose smile in delight as the Sycorax leader roared in anger and lashed his whip at the Doctor. I held out my hand and it glowed silver. I stopped the whip in it's tracks. The whip glowed with the same silver light as my hand and then vanished.

The Doctor and Rose recognised the light and looked around franticly for the source. I slid further back into the shadows.

"You could have someone's eye out with that!" the Doctor bluffed pretending that he had done it. The Sycorax roared again falling for the Doctors bluff, he tried to attack him with his staff but it shone silver and broke into pieces in the air, "You just can't get the staff." The Doctor looked around for me franticly, "Now, you just wait. I'm busy." The Doctor walked towards the gathered humans.

"Mickey! Hello!" he turned to the female I couldn't remember the name of, "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!" he beamed and turned to Rose, "Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses..." he lowered his tone but it was still loud enough for me to hear, "Now... first thing's first... be honest. How do I look?" I snorted and the Doctors head jerked in my direction.

**"**Um... different." Rose answered.

**"**Good different or bad different?" the Doctor asked. I turned away from the happy little scene and worried if the Doctor knew where I was or not.

**"**I DON'T KNOW!" I jumped as the Doctor shouted, "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." He walked towards me talking as he went, "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" he looked directly at me, "Sexy?" he winked ant then turned back around, "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." I stifled my chuckle, "And how am I gonna react when I see this? A great big threatening button." He ran towards it laughing, "A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" he knelt beside it and I sent the silver light to open the lock, "And what've we got here? Blood?" he tasted it, "Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron." I sent the silver light into the gap and it swirled around the blood, "Ahh. But that means... blood control—" he suddenly became delighted, "Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do this." He slammed his hand down on the button.

"No!" the gathered humans yelled.

"You killed them!"

"What do you think, big fella?" The Doctor asked the sycorax, "Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live."

"Allow?" the Doctor scoffed, "You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis - you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

**"**Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

**"**Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people." He gestured down at the humans, "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on..." he paused and I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or..." the Doctor grabbed an sword from one of the Sycorax and ran down into the empty space in front of the TARDIS, "I challenge you." The Sycorax laughed, "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"_Oh Doctor what am I going to do with you?"_

"_Love me, feed me and never leave me."_ I jumped at the response and I glanced back out of my hiding place to see the Doctor staring straight at me.

"You stand as this world's champion." The Doctor shrugged off his dressing gown and tossed it to Rose who caught it.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up. So - you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" the leader hissed and they both knelt with their swords.

"For the planet?"

"For the planet." They stood and ran at each other. I used the silver light to speed up the Doctors movements and he managed to land a hit, the leader hissed and threw the Doctor aside laughing. The Doctor ran at him again.

"Look out!" Rose called.

"Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." The Doctor led the fight outside, "Bit of fresh air?"

I had to run to catch up with them I couldn't do anything if I couldn't see. I pushed the humans to the side. They gasped and I knew that I was glowing.

The Doctor fell back and the leader chopped off his hand. The sword and the hand both fell off the side of the ship.

"You cut my hand off." The Doctor looked surprised, he got to his feet, "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance... I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy... to do this." He held up his arm and it grew back.

"Witchcraft."

"Time Lord."

Rose pulled another sword from somewhere and threw it to the Doctor.

"Doctor!" he turned and caught it spinning it in his hand.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

"_Always my Doctor."_

"No arguments from me!" The Doctor turned back to the Sycorax leader,

"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand..." he switched to a Texan accent, "It's a fightin' hand!"

The next few moments passed in a blur and somehow the Sycorax ended up on his back with the Doctors sword at his throat.

"I win."

"Then kill me."

**"**I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

**"**Yes."

**"**Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

**"**There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" the Doctor stabbed the sword into the ground and walked towards the humans. I moved out of his way still glowing; I was ready to leave.

"Bravo!"

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose rushed to him and helped him back into the dressing gown.  
><strong><br>**"Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams! Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" he put his hand inside of the pocket and pulled out a satsuma, "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers - he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" The party started moving towards the doors and I stood still watching, "You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

The Sycorax leader climed to his feet and picked up the Doctors sword. I spun around and held up my hand. He stopped dead surrounded by my silver light. I slowly clenched my fist crushing him.

"Tory you have to stop." The Doctor was behind me, he put his hands on my shoulders, "Please stop." I looked around at him.

"For you." I released the leader and he fell to the floor.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of my head. I turned to face him properly and grabbed his face, I pulled him down to my level and kissed him. He responded eagerly and our tongues intertwined quickly. I felt the silver light spread over my face and I pushed the Doctor away.

"Until next time."


	8. Chapter 8

**The 8****th**** Doctor returns! But the first part of the chapter is with 10.**

)0(

"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" I jerked my head upright and looked up at the front of the class. It was the Doctor! He grinned around the room happily, not noticing me. I was a trainee teacher and had being told to report to Mr. Smith…..really should have seen it coming in hindsight.

He looked around the room again, probably searching for the teacher trainee he had being told to expect. I stood and walked to the front of the room.

"Mr Smith," I held out my hand, "I'm Miss Tory." We grinned at each other.

"'ello."

He let go of my hand and turned to the board picking up a marker and wrote 'Physics' in large letters underlining it a few times.

"So. Physics." He looked around the class and tossed the pen down on the table, "Physics. Eh? Physics. Phyyyyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics."

"_Bit of a gob? Understatement of ALL time!" _I teased him over a mental link.

"_OI!"_

I chuckled.

"I hope one of you is getting all this down. Um, okay - let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" a red head boy put his hand up, "Yes - uh, what's your name?"

"Milo."

"Milo! Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two - I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this; how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" Milo's hand went back into the air, "Someone else." The rest of the class shuffled in their chairs, "Nope... ? Okay, Milo - go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter." The others in the class looked impressed.

"Two to Milo! Right then, Milo, tell me this; true or false - the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False."

"What is a non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-  
>and-eighty-three times five?"<p>

"Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-  
>thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen." I looked between the Doctor and Milo.<p>

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring."

The Doctor and I shared a shocked look.

)0(

The bell had rung and the class had left, I walked towards the door and stopped with my hand on it.

"Tory?" the Doctor had walked up behind me. I turned around to face him, "Are you okay?" he walked in front of me and stopped.

"No Doctor, no I'm not." He pulled me into his arms and I went more than willingly, "I can't control myself, I keep wanting to hurt people." A tear trailed down the side of my face and he brushed it away with his thumb, "I'm losing myself."

"I'm here."

"I've already lost you."

"I'm here." He repeated pulling back to look me full in the face, "Right here."

"I lost 8, 9 died thinking I hated him and you…..you I lost to Rose Tyler."

"What?"

"Goodbye Doctor tell Sarah Jane i said hello." I pulled away from him and glowed silver.

)0(

I was on the floor of a TARDIS when I woke up, I jumped to my feet and looked around frantically; it was the 8th Doctors TARDIS!

"Tory?" he saw standing behind me. I turned round to face him, "Tory?" he seemed close to tears, "I thought you were dead!" he ran towards me and pulled me into his arms, he lifted my feet off the floor and swung me around in a circle.

He put me back down and stared at my face like he was drinking it in.

"I missed you." He muttered, "It's being over a year."

"Nearly two for me."

"I didn't want you to go."

"I know." I looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry but when you see me as 9 I'm not going to be very pleasant."

He laughed.

"You found him first then?"

"Oh yes." I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"How long are you staying?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know," at his crestfallen expression I had to explain, "what I do, it's ruled by emotions. When I'm happy, sad, angry it takes over. I can craft it into something I can use but after that or if I don't use all the energy it explodes outwards and kills everything nearby." I stared into his eyes sadly. He pulled me into his embrace again.

"I'll be here for you for as long as you're here." He smiled at me again, "And I hope it's a very long time." I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"So do I." I pulled him down and our lips met. I finally felt at home.

)0(

I stayed with 8 for over 10 years before he was called back to Gallifrey to fight in the Time War. I knew this was the last time I would ever see him in this body. The TARDIS landed and the Doctor escorted me to the door his arms wrapped around my shoulders. We stopped in front of the door and he pulled me around to face him.

"I'll miss you." I muttered into his coat as I hid my face in it for one last time just like I had done on our adventures.

"And I you." He pressed a kiss into my hair. I pulled away and backed to the door holding his gaze.

"I love you." It was the last time I would hear this man say that, he was in love with someone else in my time.

"With all my hearts I am yours." I felt the tears making their way down my cheeks and I saw matching ones on his. My back hit the door. I span around and pulled it open. I ran out and slammed it behind me.

)0(

**I intend to write a new fiction with 8 and Tory's adventures but I need ideas for it so send me anything you can think of! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to Ten! I'll miss 8… *sobs* We've moved on to Martha now, I wonder what Tory will make of the love struck Jones and the Rose mourning Doctor? Or did the Doctor take Tory's words to heart or should that be hearts? Anyway moving on.**

**Oh and very light but descriptive smut in this chapter, it's just kissing but I thought you might like the warning. And swearing but nothing a teen hasn't said or heard. **

)0(

I was in New York when I finally came to my senses. I got myself work as a singer; it had worked last time I got stranded. I looked 25 but was closer to 30 human years old now.

My work was interesting and my act was soon partnered with a girl called Tallulah we were a perfect match musically. She had become my best friend. I watched as her romance with Lazlo grew and I was happy for her. It was 1930 when Lazlo went missing and I knew that Tallulah's heart was broken but there was nothing I could do. It was a few days after this when Tallulah and I were in the prop room and the sewer grate was shoved aside, Tallulah and I shared a glance and I handed her a prop gun. I put my finger to my lips and backed away into the shadows. I slid behind a shelf and waited.

I heard the gate slam shut.

"We can't go after him!"

"We gotta go back down! We can't just leave him!" I jerked at the sound of the Doctor's voice.

"No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself!" the first man screamed at the Doctor. I peeked around the corner of the shelf I had hidden behind and saw Tallulah creeping towards them, "If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Tallulah stepped out into the light and pointed the gun at them.

_That's my girl!_

"All right then. Put 'em up." She ordered. A woman I hadn't noticed earlier did as she was told; she had dark skin and was wearing 21st century clothes, the Doctors companion then. But what happened to Rose? Tallulah cocked the gun, "Hands in the air and no funny business." The Doctor and the man he had being arguing with lifted their hands, "Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?"

"Uh, who's Lazlo?" the woman asked.

"Don't you lie to me! I know you took him!" she shrieked, "I'll shoot you if you don't tell me!"

"No she wont." The Doctor stared intently at her.

"I will!"

"No you wont. It's not even a real gun." Tallulah backed away slowly. I stepped out into the light fully.

"Yeah but this one is." The group spun around to face me, The Doctors jaw dropped open.

"No way is that a gun!" his companion looked incredulous. I smirked at her.

"Yeah it is; I got it when a friend of mine took me to this planet," I stopped myself from explaining fully, "He was called the Doctor." I looked the Doctor straight in the eye. Martha gasped.

"But he's!" she looked between us.

"Yeah," I smirked at her, "he is."

)0(

We all stood in Tallulah's dressing room and I was still loosely pointing my gun at Martha.

"Lazlo's my boyfriend," Tallulah explained, "or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"It might, might just help if you put that down." The Doctor was staring at the gun in my hand.

"Hunh?" Tallulah looked at my hand, "Hey T put it down." I did as she said.

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Martha asked looking relieved not to have my gun still pointed at her chest.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip—vanished."

"Listen, ah—what's your name?" the Doctor asked her.

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah." He repeated.

"3 Ls and an H." I told him grinning.

"Right. Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures. Such creatures." The man put in.

"Whaddaya mean "creatures"?" Tallulah asked.

"Look. Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is," he removed a green blob from his pocket, "because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting." Tallulah jumped away and I ran forwards. I grabbed the Doctors arm with both my hands and bent down so I was at eye level with the blob.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Composite organic matter, cool!" I looked up at the Doctor excitedly. He grinned down at me with emotions in his eyes I didn't recognise. I pulled away, "Sorry." I moved back over to Tallulah's side.

I checked the clock over her dressing table and swore in Arabic.

"We need to get ready." I rushed out of the room.

"Martha stay here!" the Doctor ordered following me out of the room.

I pushed open my door with a star and ran straight over to my vanity. The Doctor came in behind me and closed the door. I looked around wildly for my red dress and then, finding it, pulled it on franticly.

"Tory!" the Doctor exclaimed. I ignored him and finished stripping.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." I told him. I pulled on some matching red heels and turned my back to face the Doctor, pulling my loose hair over my shoulder, "Zip me up will you?" he stepped forward slowly. He fastened the back of the dress and trailed his fingers over the bare skin of my shoulders. I shivered and leant back into the touch. His fingers moved to my neck and up into my hair.

"Doctor." I murmured slowly. He lowered his face to my neck and I felt him hum deep in his throat. His lips moved over my skin gently and I couldn't pull away.

"I missed being able to do this, all that time pretending that I didn't care and all I wanted to do was this." He turned me gently and began kissing up my neck.

"Doctor." I muttered again my hands curling into his hair to hold his head in place.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. I tried to jump away at the noise but the Doctors hands, which had somehow moved to my hips, held me in place.

"Come on Tory! Curtain up in 5!"

"Don't go."

"I have to." I whispered back, "It's my job." I shrugged. I tried to move away again but he stepped with me, "Come and watch." I suggested. He looked straight into my eyes and I shivered at the emotion there.

"Okay." He agreed still watching me.

"Okay." I repeated taking his hand and leading him to the door.

I left the Doctor on the side lines and took my place in the centre of the white clad girls that were meant to be angels; Tallulah was always an angel when she did the act, an angel surrounded by devils but I was always a devil surrounded by angles.

The music started and the girls started to dance. I slid through the centre and right up to the microphone and sang.

"I'm a country girl, I ain't seen a lot

But you came along and my heart went pop

You took a little street car to my heart

And an apple of love fell off my apple cart!

You looked at me, my heart began to pound

You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around

Hey, but it don't have to be eternally

My bad, bad Angel put the Devil in me!

You put the Devil in me...

You lured me in with your cold grey eyes

Your simple smile and your bewitching lies

One and one and one is three

My bad, bad Angel, the Devil and me!

You put the Devil in me...

You put the Devil in me!

You put the Devil in me!

My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me...

So, now my dear, I aint the girl you knew

Cause the Angel's got Heaven, but I get you

And the tree of life grows tall, you see

My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me!

Oh, you put the Devil in me!

You put the Devil in ME!

You put the Devil in me...

You put the Devil in me...

My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me!"

I looked down at the crowd as they clapped and wolf whistled. I bowed and thought about how well the song fitted the Doctor and me. I walked off stage and straight into his arms. He lifted me off my feet and span me around in the air.

"That was brilliant!" he kissed me, "Absolutely brilliant!" he put me down and turned to his companion, "Wasn't it Martha!" I saw the jealousy that the Doctor didn't and cringed at the suppressed hate in her eyes.

"Yeah brilliant." She echoed hollowly and I flinched. The Doctor didn't notice either of us still talking about how I sang better than some famous person from the 23rd century. I grabbed his hand to stop his babbling.

"Come on." I pulled him away from Martha and towards my dressing room, "We need to catch up."

The second I closed the door behind us the Doctor mouth was attached to my neck again.

"Doctor." I tried to push him away but he held on, "Doctor we need to talk." He pulled back enough for me to see the desire in his eyes.

"Now?" he asked cheekily.

"Yes now." I tried to sigh but it came out a breathless gasp and his lips brushed against my earlobe.

"Are you sure?" his hands moved down my sides shaping my body before he pulled back, "Okay!" he winked at me and moved to sit on my leather sofa.

I stayed where the Doctor left me and stared after him.

"You bad bad man!" I scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently but ruined the affect by giving me a wink and a sexy smile. I walked towards him and sat down beside him. He put his arm around me and I leant back into his chest. I could feel the double beat against my back, it was slightly faster than normal which made me smirk.

"I want to go with you." The Doctor stiffened against me, "but only if you want me, I mean I won't force myself on you I just thought…" he cut me off by grabbing my chin and pulling me in for the most heated kiss yet.

"Come with me."

"Oh god yes." I leant back into his chest again. We heard the music start for the next act, "Tell me what happened after I left."

)0(

The Doctor had stayed with me for over an hour explaining what had happened after I left that school, all about Rose, Donna and Martha. I had smirked when I heard Donna's name she was my favourite companion from the TARDIS memories.

The Doctor had left afterwards to find a way to work out exactly what his green blob was. And I was left standing in my room alone. I pulled off the dress no longer bothered to keep wearing it and pulled on my skin tight leggings and knee length black dress. I moved to my lockbox and pulled out the various weapons I had gathered without the 8th Doctors knowledge. I slid a long dagger down each of my boots and a gun down the waist band of my leggings.

I walked out of the room and up to the stage to watch Tallulah preform.

The Dance was going well until Martha darted out on stage. I hadn't seen her before that but there she was ruining the performance. She tried to hide behind one of the backup dancers but ended up pulling her down by her tail. I slapped my own forehead and looked across the stage to the other wing trying to find a stagehand. Instead I saw a pig man. I blinked and stared; he looked like Lazlo!

I sprinted across the stage and Lazlo ran in the other direction. I followed him leaping over the fallen dancers who screamed after seeing what I was chasing. I followed Lazlo into the prop room.

I looked around franticly but couldn't see him. I turned and shrieked as another pig man ran at me.

)0(

My two pig men escorts pulled me through the sewers towards a group of people gathered in a tunnel.

"Let go of me!" I demanded. They shoved me into line and the whole procession started walking, "Sod all!" I swore.

)0(

We had stopped and were being held in another tunnel.

"What are they keeping us here for?" a man asked randomly.

"How should I know?" I asked over my shoulder and the man cowered away from me. The pig men guarding us suddenly started squealing nervously.

"What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" I looked toward the tunnel entrance as a Dalek glided through. I gasped and tried to back away but a pig man shoved me back into

"Silence. Silence." It ordered, "You will form a line. Move." The pig men began pushing people.

"Do as it says." I told the humans coldly, "If you don't it will kill you."

"The female is wise. Obey!" a second Dalek appeared.

"Report." It ordered

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause. What is the status of the Final Experiment?" Dalek 1 asked.

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." Dalek 1 announced. The pig men dragged an older man forward and the Dalek extended its plunger towards his face, "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

"You calling me stupid?" the man asked.

"This one will become a pig slave." Dalek 1 ordered and two pig men pulled the man away as he screamed.

"No, let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them!" the Dalek moved to the next inline.

"Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence." It turned to me, "Intelligence scan. Initiate." It paused, "Superior intelligence beyond that of this planet. Take her to the others!" two pig men grabbed my arms.

"You dare?" I asked the Dalek threateningly. It backed away from me slightly recognising the glint in my eye.

"You are not human."

"No shit Sherlock."

"What are you? You will tell me what you are!" it demanded and I grinned.

"Me? Little old me?" I asked sweetly, "Why I'm a HTL-TARDIS." The Dalek moved even further away.

"How? How? You are impossible! You can not exist!"

"And don't I know it!" I snapped back.

"You will be taken to the others!"

"Yeah? And why would I do that?" It didn't answer I glared straight into its eyestalk for a few more moment before I turned to the pig men, "What are you standing around for? Take me to your leader!" the pig men grasped my arms and pulled me down another tunnel.

)0(

They led me into a huge lab.

"Report." DAlek 1 demanded.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution." A third responded.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth."

"Evolution? Birth? What the hell are you and what have you done to the fun and cuddly Daleks I met in the Time War?" I demanded. Some more humans trailed in behind me but I didn't look around, more interested in the Daleks than in the humans.

"What the hell are you going on about?" I demanded, "Don't make me angry; you won't like me when I'm angry!"

"You will bear witness." Dalek 1 turned to me.

"Yes thank you that just clears everything up for me now doesn't it? Time for tea and biscuits, yeah? Now all that's cleared up!" I snapped sarcastically.

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"Do I really have to say it again?" I asked.

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

The black Dalek that they had all being talking about opened its shell to reveal a human- Dalek hybrid; it was wearing a black suit and tie over a human body but its head was similar to a Dalek body with mouth, one eye, and tentacles. The hands were almost claw-like.

I stared at it in shock.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future!"

)0(

**Me: Did I just quote the Hulk at Daleks? I did didn't i! COOL!**

**Tory: *rolls eyes***

**Me: what?**

**Tory: nothing, nothing!**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Tory: I just quoted the Hulk at the Daleks!**

**Both: *squeal with delight***

**Me: I considered leaving a cliff -hanger here but then Tory pointed out the fact that she has daggers on her person and I changed my mind; she wants to know what's going to happen as badly as you lot do.**

**Tory: Damn right!**

**Me: so I chose to put this here to build up tension before going back to my story. Is it working?**

**Tory: *pulls out dagger slowly***

**Me:*gulps loudly* right let's get to it then.**

**Tory: *smirks***

)0(

"These…humans will become like me." The hybrid announced.

"Not on my watch matey!" I yelled. He turned to face me deliberately.

"And who are you to stand against the might of the Dalek Empire?"

"Me? Me?" I walked over to a nearby table and leant on it, "Let me tell you something about little old me. I'm not human, not completely. I'm not anything you've ever encountered before and you wanna kill me from the off? One that's not logical I mean, you need to know whether or not I'm a threat for starters and two you're part human now so what happened to all those emotions? Hum?"

"Prepare them for hybridisation." He continued, "What are you?" I glared at him and suddenly 'Happy Days are Here Again' started playing. Everyone stopped what they were doing looking around for the source, "What is that sound?"

The Doctor stepped into sight a radio in his hands.

"That would be me." He put the radio down on the same table as I was leaning on, "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

"Doctor." The hybrid greeted him.

"Took you long enough! I can't babble for England like you can I was running out of things to say!"

"The enemy of the Daleks." Dalek 1.

"Exterminate." Dalek 2.

"Wait." The hybrid commanded.

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek." He stepped closer to the hybrid, "Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

"You started it!"

"Tory!"

"Well they did!" I muttered childishly.

"How did you end up in 1930?" the Doctor asked.

"Emergency Temporal Shift." The Doctor scoffed.

"Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" he looked around the room pacing back and forth, "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting." He took a deep breath," All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form." The hybrid announced.

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I…feel…humanity."

"Good. That's good."

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war."

"He got the wrong message." I stage whispered to the Doctor.

"No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very…Dalek." Sec/hybrid seemed to smirk.

"All right, so what have you achieved then? With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! 'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing." He walked back to the radio and me, "Simple little radio." He patted it.

"What is the purpose of that device?" Dalek 2 asked.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it," he met my eyes, "fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise." The Doctor aimed the screwdriver at the radio and a high pitched wail emanated from it. Sec held his head in pain while the others started to lose control.

He grabbed my hand and yelled.

"Run!" the humans ran and we followed.

)0(

Martha was leading the humans through the maze of tunnels when she stopped suddenly unsure about where to go. The Doctor and I rushed passed.

"Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" he commanded. We rushed down the next tunnel and found Tallulah.

"And you, Tallulah! Run!"

"Tory what's happened to Lazlo?" she asked but I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me.

We reached a ladder.

"C'mon! Everyone up!"

)0(

I'd never being to Hooverville before but I'd known how bad it was from the stories, I hoped I'd never come here again.

Martha and Tallulah sat down on some crates around a fire while I stayed with the Doctor as he spoke to Solomon and Frank.

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?" Solomon asked.

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies. If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go."

"You've no choice." I told him seriously.

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

"There's not a chance." Martha told him.

"You ain't seen 'em, boss." Frank muttered.

"Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever."

Suddenly a high pitched whistle rang through the air.

"They're coming! They're coming!" yelled a sentry running towards us.

"A sentry. Must have seen something."

"No really?" I asked sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!" the sentry yelled as he went passed to alert the rest of the camp.

"It's started."

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon yelled. The men started passing out guns and anything else they thought could be used as a weapon. I pulled out my gun and held it by my leg to hid it from the Doctors sight.

"I'm ready, boss, but al o' you! Find a weapon! Use anything!" Frank called out to the men. Some of them ran away.

"Come back! We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

The pig's rushed in and started attacking. I pulled up my gun and aimed for a pig man. I shot. It hit him in the stomach and he went down. I glanced at the Doctor, he hadn't noticed.

"We need to get out of the park." Martha yelled. I looked at her hands, she didn't have a weapon!

"We can't! They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us."

"We're trapped!" Tallulah realised.

"Then we stand together. Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." The pig's had forced us into a tight circle around the fire, "They can't take all of us." He started firing and his men followed his example. I pushed Martha, Tallulah and the Doctor tighter.

"Refuse to carry a gun? Then move so those of us that do can take care of you!" I snapped at the Doctor when he tried to fight back. He looked at me like a lost puppy, "I'm sorry." I muttered to him before I turned and fired at the pig man about to kill one of the humans.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." Martha said desperately. The Doctor looked up.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers." We all followed the direction of his gaze.

"Oh, my God." The Daleks were coming.

"What in this world—"

"Actually what in-" I stopped when the Doctor shot me a look. I let my mouth snap shut and waited quietly.

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank fired up at the Dalek but the bullets did nothing. The Doctor pushed the rife down.

"That's not gonna work."

"There's more than one of them." The Daleks fired down at the gathered people causing explosions and starting fires.

"The humans will surrender!" they barked. They stopped firing once they saw the Doctor. Solomon stepped forward and the Doctor grabbed his arm.

"No, Solomon. Stay back." He was ignored.

"I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks, is that right? From what I hear, you're outcasts, too."

"Solomon, don't." the Doctor tried again.

"Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try." Solomon pushed the Doctor away and he stepped back shaking his head.

"Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" he put down his gun, "'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…what do you say?" there was a pause.

"Exterminate!" and then Solomon was dead.

"You bastard!" I screamed and lifted my gun.

"No!" the Doctor grabbed me and pulled me against his body, trapping my arms.

"No! Solomon!"

"They killed him. They just shot him on the spot." Martha master of the obvious!

"Daleks!" the Doctor was not happy. He let go of me and stepped forward, his arms out the sides, "All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy."

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it!" he hit his chest, "Do it!"

"Extermin—" it was cut off mid-word, "I do not understand. It is the Doctor." We were only hearing half of the conversation, "The urge to kill is too strong. I…obey."

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

"You will follow."

"No! You can't go!" Martha ran to his side and grabbed his arm.

"I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks _never_ change their minds."

"But what about us?" she asked.

"One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"The humans will be spared. Doctor…follow."

"Then I'm coming with you." He uncurled her fingers from around his arm.

"Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let me go. Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." He grasped both of her hands in his own and winked before letting go and turning to me.

"Don't think you're leaving me behind sunshine." I jogged up to him and took his hand.

"Never again." He whispered.

)0(

We were back at the lab.

"Those people were defenceless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!" the Doctor yelled at Sec.

"The deaths…were wrong."

"I'm sorry?"

"You what?"

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage."

"And that's good?" the Doctor asked.

"That's excellent." The Dalek was becoming human.

_Oh god!_

)0(

We were betrayed. The Daleks refused to follow Sec's orders and now we were hidden away inside the lift.

"Tory!" the Doctor turned to me, "I need you to leave." I raised an eyebrow, "When that radiation hits it will force your body into shut down." I nodded understanding.

"I'll meet you at the theatre." I let the silver light creep up my arms, I had learnt to control it during my time with the 8th Doctor.

)0(

I got the timing wrong and the location. I was more like the Doctor then I cared to admit. I was back in the lab and the Doctor was staring at an empty console.

"How late am i?" I asked carefully. He span around and ran at me pulling me into a kiss, "That late?" I asked after he moved away.

"That late." He agreed.

"Oh sod."

)0(

I walked towards the blue box and the people in front of it on Liberty Island. I heard Martha say;

"Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone."

The Doctor's smile grew as I walked towards them

"Maybe."

"Hey Doc, Martha!"

"Tory." Martha nodded.

"Tory!" The Doctor pulled me into a hug.

"So where to?" I asked playfully.

"First things first." He reached down and pulled a banana out of my waist band, "This needs to…..huh?" he looked from the banana to me and I laughed.

"Catch me if you can!" I ran into the TARDIS laughing the whole way. The Doctor followed grinning like a maniac.

)0(

**Tory: he tried to take my gun!**

**Me: I know I just wrote it!**

**Tory: but he ended up with a banana?**

**Me: Bananas are good. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

I watched the Doctor and Martha running around the console from the upper deck where I was sitting dangling my feet over the edge. The TARDIS shuddered and threw me down straight on top of the Doctor.

I looked down at him.

"Sorry." I lifted myself up, "Nice soft landing for me though." I winked and stood, pulling him up as I went.

"Nice to know I'm good for something." I winked at him.

"Oh you're defiantly good for something." I looked him up and down. I turned away and walked back to the console to check our location.

"There we go…perfect landing," the Doctor was talking to Martha, "which isn't easy in such a tight spot." I looked at the monitor not quite understanding where we were.

"You should be used to tight spots by now. Where are we?" she asked.

"The end of the line." The Doctor watched her rush towards the doors, "No place like it." She looked back at him, asking whether or not she should open the doors. He nodded and she went outside. He

"Home. You took me home?" I heard through the open doors and understood where we were.

Martha's home. I didn't listen as they said goodbye. When the Doctor entered I looked up at him with a smile.

"Just us?" I asked.

"Yeah just us." He frowned like he was thinking about something. I flicked a switch and the TARDIS launched into flight. I could see that the Doctor had worked something out and waited for him to explain.

"On Martha's telly there was this man and he said he was going to change what it means to be human."

I pulled a switch and threw us into reverse. The second we landed the Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS door.

"No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

)0(

I was sitting on my bed in my room on the TARDIS; dark red walls with matching carpet, the door to the bathroom on the left and the door to the wardrobe on the right; beside the wardrobe was a dark mahogany desk with matching chair, with matching dark red pillows; the bed was a four-poster, with red curtains and bed sheets; beside the bed was a wooden rocking chair and bookcase, empty at the moment but ready to be filled and lastly in the corner beside the wardrobe was a huge three person sofa and coffee table all ready for use. I loved it.

I was watching as the TARDIS sorted through my clothes trying to find something suitable for the reception that the Doctor had got us invited to.

"Nothing pink or purple!" I told her and all those colours disappeared, "Thanks."

Only two dresses were left a black cocktail dress with matching leg slits or a TARDIS blue thigh length frilly thing.

"Black." I muttered, "Got to be the black." The blue dress vanished and the black floated towards me. I put it on and left my hair hanging loosely down my back. He dress hugged my body like a second skin and was cut rather low at the neck. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" the door opened and I knew it was the Doctor.

"How do you like it?" I asked spinning around so he could see the whole dress.

"Brilliant!" I turned back to face him.

"Really?" he nodded, "Thanks!" I grinned at him. He walked up to me keeping eye contact the whole way.

"Tory you look beautiful." He let his hands run up and down my arms, "Always was and always will be." He leant down and kissed me.

)0(

We were walking down the street in front of the labs. The Doctor kept fiddling with his cuffs.

"Oh, black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

"It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way." Martha told him

"James Bond? Really?" Martha and I laughed.

)0(

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!" the Doctor grabbed some from a passing tray and I looked around the room. Martha was talking to her sister and their family. I joined the conversation when i heard the Doctors voice.

"Yeah, all right." He shook Francine's hand, "Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you."

"Have you? What have you heard, then?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um… No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."

"Busy? Doing what, exactly?" she asked.

"Oh…you know…stuff." He seemed lost.

I stepped back in beside the Doctor and took his arm.

"Hello Mrs Jones," I nodded my head but didn't offer my hand, "It's very nice to meet you," I smiled at her, "We work with your daughter, as I'm sure she's told you."

"Yes she just did." Francine didn't seem to trust me.

"Really? Wonderful!" I turned to the Doctor, "Now John we should leave the Jones's to talk family business and all that." I smiled at Francine and pulled the Doctor away.

"What did I do?" he asked as soon as we were out of hearing range. I rolled my eyes.

"Francine seems to think that you are 'with' her daughter."

"With?" he was either very confused or leading me on.

"Yes with!" I sighed, I hated science parties, "She thinks you and Martha are together the same way we are."

"What…oh"

"Now he gets it!" I laughed at him.

"It's not funny!" he insisted.

"It is!" I chuckled.

"No it isn't!" he went into a pout.

"Oh don't be like that!" I told him reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. Whatever he might have said was lost as the sound of tapping on glass signalled that an announcement was about to be made.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an old man began, "I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever."

Lazarus entered the cabinet. Two female technicians started the machinery from a bank of instruments behind the cabinet. There was a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light as the four pillars begin to spin individually. Creating an energy field. They began to rotate around the cabinet, going faster and faster. Suddenly a warning klaxon went off.

"Something's wrong. It's overloading." The Doctor realised.

The technicians tried to stop it, but some of the panels exploded, sending off sparks. The Doctor and I jumped over the low desk and as he aimed his sonic screwdriver at the controls I started flicking switches.

"Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!" a woman shrieked.

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" he yelled back and no one moved.

The Doctor pulled one of the main wires that connected to the cabinet and it slowly stopped spinning. Martha ran to the door and the Doctor joined her.

"Get it open!"

They opened the door and watched as, through the smoke, Lazarus emerged looking 40 years younger. Photographers snapped away as Martha and the Doctor looked on amazed. Lazarus touched his face. He stepped completely out and stood before his machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!"

I joined the Doctor as he and Martha watched the professor taking photos.

"Doctor…" I gasped out.

"Tory!" he and Martha ran to my side.

"The radiation."

"What radiation?" Martha asked worriedly.

"It's not harmful to humans." The Doctor told her hurriedly, "But to Tory…" he didn't need to elaborate as I curled around my stomach in pain.

The silver light flashed out.

"Tory!" Martha was alarmed.

"I've got to go!" I panted out. The silver light spread down my body.

)0(

I healed as I moved through the vortex.

)0(

"All their mothers, every time." The Doctor was holding his hand to his cheek

"Did you just get slapped? Like actually slapped? How cool is that!" I skipped to his side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me a short distance away. 

"Are you alright now?" he asked looking me over carefully.

"I'm fine."

The sound of a crash reached our ears, the Doctor ran off immediately and I followed.

)0(

Martha and her sister caught up to us outside the ambulance that had taken Lazarus away. 

"Lazarus, back from the dead. Should've known, really." The Doctor looked around and then pulled out his sonic and started scanning.

"Where's he gone?" Martha asked.

"That way! The church!"

"Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me." Martha's sister corrected.

"I'll meet you there." The silver light flashed and I was gone.

)0(

I was in the bell tower Lazarus blocking the exit and Martha and her sister behind me.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I turned and grabbed the two ladies arms, "Going down!" the silver light spread from me to them and we vanished.

)0(

I left them with the Doctor at the organ and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're not staying?" he knew the answer but he had to ask anyway.

"No. But I'll be back." I smiled at him, "I'll always be back."

And then the silver light claimed me again and I vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked into the village hall frowning, I'd being half way through a party when I received the TARDIS distress call and judging by the shocked face's as I entered I was not dressed appropriately for whatever time frame I was in; I was wearing a mini-skirt and a halter top with thigh length boots, daggers in my boots and my gun hidden in my purse. 

"Make you decision, Mr Smith." A woman was holding Martha by the neck and had a gun to her head.

_Who the hell was Mr Smith?_

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." A young man was staring at the Doctor.

_Wait! Human heart? He wouldn't have! Would he?_

John Smith, the Doctor looked between the two human captives one was Martha and the other a blonde woman I didn't know.

"What the hell is going on?" I stepped into the room.

"Tory!" Martha called out happily.

"What have you lot done?" I asked looking around at the scared humans and then at the Doctor, "What happened Martha?" I asked the young Doctor.

"He became human."

"I can see that!"

"Do I know you?" the Doctor asked me, "It feels like I should."

"You know me." I told him sadly. I turned back to the woman holding Martha, "What are you lot then?"

"We are the family of blood."

"Oh! Now I get it!" I walked towards them.

"We are armed." The boy threatened. I smirked.

"Mines bigger." I reached into my hand bag and pulled out a disruptor that was the same size as a small child, "It's bigger on the inside." Martha laughed, "How you feeling now boyo?" I asked priming the weapon.

"You are a companion of the Doctor you wouldn't shoot." He laughed.

"Oh I'm more than that." I smirked and aimed the gun straight at John Smith.

"Tory!" Martha screamed, "What are you doing?"

"Drop the women or I kill him."

"What are you?" the family asked. John Smith seemed to be frozen staring down the barrel of my gun.

"I'll give you two guesses." I primed the gun.

"Wait!" the woman dropped Martha and she ran straight to John Smith as did the other woman.

"Very good." I smiled at the gathered humans, "Now run!" they did as they were told. Only Martha, John Smith and his woman remained.

"I'm not leaving you," Martha came and stood by my side, "The Doctor never would." I glanced back at John Smith, "The Doctor isn't here."

"No he isn't." she agreed. I grinned and winked at John.

"Then that means I can do this!" I smirked at the family, "'Cause he won't stop me." I pulled the trigger. The Family were caught in a stasis field, "Booya! I still got it." I shoved the gun back into my purse, "Now then let's get to the running shall we?" I grabbed John's arm and pulled him out of the door followed by Martha and the other woman.

"So where now?" I asked Martha.

"The school!" John announced, "We must warn them!"

"What?"

"John is right," the woman agreed, "We can not leave them."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Nurse Joan Redfern."

"Oh okay. Right Martha where's the TARDIS?"

"West."

"Okay we can't go there."

"Why?"

"First place they'd look for us. So the only place we can go is this school." I shrugged, "Goodie!" I muttered sarcastically. Martha gave me questioning look, "Me and schools don't get along. So John where is this school?"

"This way." He grabbed Joan's hand and began running. Martha shot me a sympathetic look as we followed.

)0(

"What are you wearing?" Martha asked me as we ran.

"I was at a party." I smirked at her confused look

"I love a good party, not that science lot the Doctor enjoys give me a drinking contest any day!" we laughed, "I'll meet you at the school."

"Where are you going?"

I started to glow silver.

"I'll tell you when I get there!"

)0(

I was searching John Smith's rooms when Martha and Joan ran in, neither of them asked how I had gotten there first. Martha was talking to Joan.

"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch."

"And alien means...not from abroad, I take it."

"The man you call John Smith...he was born on another world."

"A different species."

"Yeah."

"Then tell me, in this fairy tale...who are you?" Joan asked.

"Just a friend. I'm not...I mean you haven't got a rival, as much as I might...Just his friend."

"Excuse me but what am i?" I asked annoyed that Joan still though she had a claim.

"You're human I take it?" Joan ignored me and continued talking to Martha.

"Martha is." I answered.

"And you?" Joan asked.

"I'm like John and not like him; I guess the best way to put it is that I'm a crossbreed part human part Time Lord part TARDIS." Joan looked at Martha for help.

"I'm completely human, don't worry, and more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor-not an alien doctor-a proper doctor, a doctor of medicine."

"Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your colour."

"You did so not just make a racist remark!" I rounded on Joan. She backed away from me.

"Tory its fine; I've gotten used to it while we've being here." She tried to calm me down.

"Then he should never have brought you here! Me and that man will be having words!" I was angry on Martha's behalf who knew what she'd had to go through because of him? Martha turned back to Joan.

"I can prove it: Bones of the hand." She held up her left hand to show Joan as she spoke, "Carpal bones, proximal row; scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform. Distal row; trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metecarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges; proximal, middle, distal."

"You read that in a book." Joan refused to accept what she was hearing. Martha laughed.

"Yes, to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true?"

"I must go." She ran for the door.

"If we find that watch we can stop them." Martha called after her.

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me." She walked out of the door.

"Is the Doctor going to fight?" I asked Martha.

"Yes."

"Then I have to go too," I ran to the door, "someone's got to keep him alive!"

)0(

I walked into the room Joan planned on using as a medical room to find John and her talking. I backed away around the corner but I could still hear and see everything.

"Martha was right about one thing, though. Those boys-they're children. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor. The John Smith I was getting to know-he knows it's wrong, doesn't he?"

"What choice do I have?" he asked her before he pulled her into a kiss. I watched their kiss a cold feeling building up in my chest. I turned away and ran outside to where the boy's where readying their guns.

)0(

I stood on the roof of the school knowing full well that none of the men would let me be in the fight as I was a woman. I pulled out my gun and balanced it so it was pointing at the gates the scarecrows would come through. I programed it to fire when I pressed a switch and then pulled to short swords out of my handbag. I put the bag down on the floor and fastened the swords to my waist.

"I'm sorry my Doctor." I muttered.

The gates burst open and I let the silver light take me. I appeared in the centre of the scarecrow mass and pulled out my swords.

"Bring it on fella's." they all turned towards me and a cut though them like butter. I destroyed half of them before I let the silver light take me. I fired my gun and the thing I had destroyed burnt. I laughed sadly and packed away my stuff.

I put the bag over my shoulder and let the silver light take me.

)0(

I appeared next to Martha in a bush I looked around and saw the TARDIS surrounded by scarecrow guards and one of the family.

"You recognise it, don't you?" Martha asked John softly.

"That son of a bitch has the TARDIS!" I tried to stand but Martha pulled me back down.

"I've never seen it in my life." He objected stubbornly.

"Do you remember its name?" she insisted.

"I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box." Joan looked at him sadly.

"I'm not-I'm John Smith." His voice was breaking, "That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life...and his job...and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"The Doctor has a love too." I told him sadly looking up into his eyes, "And you're breaking her heart." I pulled away from Martha and ran off into the trees.

)0(

I ran and didn't intend to ever stop.

"Please wait!" I heard a young voice call out. I slowed down to a walked and the young blonde boy caught up to me. He panted heavily and held out his hand, in it was a fob watch, the fob watch.

I took it slowly and stroked my fingers over the surface.

"Tory"

"Doctor." I smiled and the boy took my hand.

"They're this way." He led me off through the trees.

)0(

We knocked at the door to a house. Martha opened it.

"I brought you this." The boy held out the watch.

"I brought you this!" I lifted up the boy. Martha laughed and took the watch.

We followed her inside and watched as she held out the watch to John.

"Hold it." She commanded.

"I won't." he refused.

"Please, just hold it." Martha begged.

"It told me to find you. It wants to be held." My little friend told him.

"You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?" Joan snapped. I glared at her.

"Because it was waiting. And because I was scared of the Doctor."

"Why?"

"Because...I've seen him. He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." John commanded.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop! I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful." We finished together.

"I've still got this. The journal." Joan pulled it out of a pocket.

"Those are just stories."

"Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here."

Suddenly something exploded outside.

"What the hell?" we all moved to the window and looked out, objects that could pass as meteorites fell to the ground around the village.

"They're destroying the village." Joan muttered softly.

"Watch." John picked up the watch.

"Can you hear it?" my little friend asked.

"I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken." John stared at the watch in his hand.

"Why did he speak to me?"

"Oh, low-level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing—" he stopped and inhaled deeply, "Is that how he talks?"

"That's him!" Martha looked excited, "All you have to do is open it and he's back."

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I—" he accused. Martha stepped forward.

"I didn't know how to stop you! He gave me a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?" John asked.

"No," Martha looked at me, "because he already is." The whole room looked at me.

"Hello honey I'm home." My sarcasm was ruined as I burst into tears and fell to my knees. John stared at me and I heard the watch call out.

"Tory!" he wanted to embrace me, to keep me safe but enclosed in his metal shell he had no hope, "Calm down! You need to calm down!" the watch continued but I ignored it. I stood up slowly keeping my head bowed.

"You love her?" I asked John.

"Yes."

I looked up at him sadly, tears still running down my cheeks.

"Goodbye my Thief." The silver light exploded out of me and I vanished.

)0(

I opened my eyes on a street in modern day Earth. I could see a crowd gathered around a memorial. I looked at the older man who was sitting in a wheelchair. I walked up to him and took his hand.

"I never asked you your name." I knelt beside him. He smiled.

"He chose to become the Doctor."

"I know." I looked over my shoulder where the Doctor and Martha were standing both staring at me sadly, the Doctor looked like he wanted to run to my side but Martha was holding his arm.

"I can't go back."

"You have to; he loves you."

"He marries someone else." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He patted my hair.

"But he loves you."

"He loves her." I stood and backed away, "I can't stay." I looked over at the Doctor once more before I turned and ran the other way.

"Tory!" I didn't stop.

)0(

My hands where chained behind my back as I was dragged through the corridors of the Valiant beside the Jones family, we were prisoners of Harold Saxon, The Master. The doors in front of us slid open and we were shoved onto the bridge.

"Mum." I heard Martha before I saw her, she was in the middle of the room bent over an old man wearing the Doctor's clothes.

"I'm sorry." Francine sobbed.

"And not just the Jones's!" the Master laughed, "The first and last HTL-TARDIS!" my guard shoved me forward to the Masters feet where he forced me to kneel, "The last female of our kind." The Master continued, "What did you do to scare her away?" he asked the Doctor, "She ran straight into my cells!" he laughed, "And there she embraced me." He lifted me to my feet carefully, "My TARDIS," he stroked my hair, "My TARDIS."

"Tory!" Martha stared up at me in shock.

"She didn't have a choice Martha," Francine called out, "what he did to her!" she was cut off as her guard clamped his hand around her neck.

"Oh I would never hurt you, would I Tory?" I asked me. I looked up into his eyes slowly but didn't answer. He stared down at me.

"Tory…" the Doctor was trying to speak, "Tory." I turned to him, "The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?" I staggered back a step and the Master grinned, he didn't care about me! I felt my face harden.

"Doctor, if we told you the truth, your hearts would break." The Master and I spoke at the same time, "And there, the bond is complete!" he yelled triumphantly, "She still love you until you said that but now," he took my hand, "you destroyed that one last piece of her that was left. Your Tory is dead and mine lives on." He grinned.

"Is it time?" the Toclafane asked.

"Is it ready?"

"Is the machine singing?"

The Master checked his watch.

"Two minutes past." He climbed up the steps and I followed, "So! Earthings. Basically, um, end of the world." He held up his screwdriver, "Here…come…the drums!"

I started to sing.

"Here come the drums. Here come the drums…

Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…

Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone…

Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…

Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…"

I watched the Earth as it burned.

"And so it came to pass…that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it…good."


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is all about Tory and her fight to come back from the darkness so lots of memories are here.**

**Italics is the song**

**Bold is the memories **

**Normal is Tory's thoughts.**

)0(

_Sound the bugle now  
>play it just for me, as the seasons change<br>remember how I used to be._

I was lost but I could still remember.

"**Tory you look beautiful." He let his hands run up and down my arms, "Always was and always will be." He leant down and kissed me. **

Who was that?

)0(

"**A big complicated word, ALIVE!" I jumped up and down on the spot, "I'm alive!" I giggled, "The voice says that you are her Thief and that she has a gift for you. That's the word THIEF!"**

Was that me?

)0(

"**What are we waiting for?" he asked me. I stepped up to the console and pulled down a leaver.**

"**Nothing."**

Is this real?

)0(

He** grinned over at me and extended his hand.**

"**I'm the Doctor." I grabbed it over the console with a smirk.**

"**Oh you don't say!" I laughed, "I'm Tory!" we shook hands.**

"**Nice to meet you!" we laughed.**

The Doctor…..he is important.

)0(

"**Thief!" I sang happily into his shoulder. I stepped back and walked around him carefully looking him over, "Ohhh! Bowties ARE cool!" I giggled and turned back to the console, "I'm not staying long," I turned back to face the Doctor and his humans, "I've got to go."**

No! I don't want to go!

)0(

_Now I can't go on  
>I can't even start<br>I've got nothing left just an empty heart.  
>I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight.<br>There's nothing more for me. lead me away,  
>or leave lying here.<br>_

)0(

"**So what do you want me to call you?"**

"**I get to choose?"**

"**At this rate I may just say: oi you, the sarcastic one."**

"**No thank you, I have a name."**

"**Which is?" the Doctor asked after a few moments of silence.**

"**Tory."**

Was that my name?

)0(

"_**He will steal you yet." She laughed in my head and then when the door opened she withdrew. **_

Oh he stole me….

)0(

"**He didn't mention it also travels in time did he? Men are useless." I grinned at Rose and she returned it. I backed away from the door and left it open for her. A few seconds later Rose ran through the door a huge smile on her face.**

And others.

)0(

"**You think you're so impressive." I stared at Rose for a moment.**

"**We are so impressive!" The Doctor and I said together.**

We are so impressive!

)0(

"**Tory it has being a while."**

"**Jackie-boy!" I placed my hands on the tank happily, "How are you?"**

"**I am well. It is you I worry for." she smiled at him, "He falls in love with her and you get left out in the cold." I shuddered.**

"**That's what's meant to happen."**

"**It still breaks your heart." **

"**It would." He studied her sadly, "I know he loves her or will love her but I'm just a ship in a body, what kind of special treatment do I deserve?"**

"**Every kind."**

"**Thanks Jack but somehow I doubt it." she smiled at him sadly and he returned it.**

"**He has returned." **

Every kind….

)0(

"**I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."**

"**Don't forget me and the Old Girl," I muttered into his ear, "I'm a TARDIS and a Time Lord and human if you really want to go there but that's not my point, we'll be here for you always." He smiled down at me.**

Always.

)0(

"**What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me." He smiled at her delighted and I turned to go back into the TARDIS, "Where are you going then?" Rose asked me, "You're comin' to!" she grabbed my arm and the Doctors hand, "We've only got five billion years before the shops close..." she led us down the street to find the source of the smell all three of us laughing along the way. **

How could I forget?

)0(

"_**What was that about old girl? Why did he hold onto me like that?"**_

"_**You have stolen each other, you just don't know it yet."**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?"**_** I snapped. The TARDIS withdrew from the contact and I sighed. **

He loved me.

)0(

"**I'm not-I'm John Smith." His voice was breaking, "That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life...and his job...and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"**

"**The Doctor has a love too." I told him sadly looking up into his eyes, "And you're breaking her heart." I pulled away from Martha and ran off into the trees.**

He didn't love me.

)0(

_Sound the bugle now,  
>tell them I don't care<br>there's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere  
>without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark<br>lay right down, decide, not to go on._

)0(_  
><em> 

"**Because...I've seen him. He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."**

"**Stop it." John commanded. **

"**He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."**

"**Stop! I said stop it."**

"**And he's wonderful." We finished together.**

And he's wonderful.

)0(

**I glanced over at him to find him staring at me. I looked away quickly.**

**He stood and moved next to me close enough for are arms to brush against each other.**

"**I don't think he loves her." The Doctor muttered into my ear his lips brushing the skin causing me to shiver, "he will never love her."**

"**And why is that?" I asked breathlessly. He pulled back and looked me in the eye.**

"**Because of you." He leant forward and kissed me. He pulled back and looked at me with desire filled eyes.**

Me…..he wanted me.

)0(

_Then from on high  
>somewhere in the distance<br>there's a voice that calls, remember who you are.  
><em> 

)0(

I remember.

)0(

_If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow  
>so be strong tonight<br>remember who you are.  
><em> 

)0(

How could I forget?

)0(

_Yeah, you're a soldier now  
>fighting in the battle<br>to be free once more  
>Yeah, that's worth fighting for.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Flashbacks are in italics.

)0(

A year passed by slowly and while I now remembered who I was the Master kept me separate from everyone on board the ship. Everyone that is accept Jack.

)0(

_The guards shoved me into the boiler room and slammed the door behind me._

"_And that goes double for ya mother!" I yelled after them. I heard their footsteps retreat and I turned to face the room I was in. The walls were lined with pipes and it was lit by red emergency lights only. A man was chained up in the corner and he was watching me._

"_Do I know you?" he asked in an American accent._

"_Jack?" I asked._

"_Yes." He seemed to pull himself up._

"_Captain Jack Harkness?" I could hear the surprise in my voice._

"_That would be me. Now who are you?"_

"_Tory, we've met during world war 2."_

"_Oh! You were the blonde that ripped it into the Doctor! Good job that!"_

"_Thanks. But we also meet in the future we become friends it's all a bit messed up."_

"_Good friends?"_

"_Really you're going to flirt with me now?"_

"_Is there a better time?"_

"_Good point." _

)0(

The Master sent me down into Jack's chamber every day and sometimes the traces of what the Master had done to Jack remained.

)0(

_I was shoved through the door and slipped on something wet. I fell down and the guards laughed as they closed the door and locked it._

"_Tory is that you?" Jacks voice was strained._

_The lights came on and I saw why. A Toclafane had being set on him. Even as I watched he skin resealed itself but I could see the pain in Jacks eyes._

"_Oh my poor baby." I pulled myself through what I now knew was Jacks blood to Jacks side. He was out of his chains. I pulled his head onto my lap._

"_It's okay." I muttered into his ear, "I'm here." _

)0(

Other days I wasn't allowed anywhere near the chamber where Jack was kept; you could hear his screaming all over the ship.

)0(

"_Why do I let him do this?" I asked Jack as I sat at his feet; he was chained to the wall again._

"_Because you have to."_

"_But I don't want to."_

"_The Doctor has a plan."_

"_I know."_

"_Then why are you worried?"_

"_I can see inside of his head Jack I know what he's thinking. Back on Gallifrey it was assumed that The Masters TARDIS was just as crazy as he was but here I am, I'm still myself. What does that say about me?"_

"_It means that you are unbelievably strong to be able to resist the Master while he's in your head."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

)0(

I was Jacks only constant and he was mine. But all good thing come to an end.

)0(

_Jack had tried to escape! And the Master knew that the only way to control him was through me so he had everyone brought to the bridge. The Doctor and I were in the centre of the room. The Doctor in his wheelchair and I chained to the floor._

"_Now, now what did you have to try to escape for?" the Master paced around us in a circle, "I thought you were happy! But now I see that some discipline is in order." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Doctor._

"_So Jack who will it be? Which one would you rather have suffer for your actions the Doctor or," he pointed the screwdriver at me, "Tory?" the Doctor shifted in his wheelchair like he was trying to stand, "Oh no you don't old man!" the Master shoved him back down into the chair._

_I stayed still on the ground my head bowed. I didn't hear what Jack said to the Master but I assumed it wasn't polite and waited to hear cries of pain either from the Doctor or from Jack. What I didn't expect was what actually happened. _

"_Wrong answer." The Master growled and turned the screwdriver on me. I screamed out and I heard the Doctor and Jack both protesting. The pain vanished and I lay on the floor panting._

"_You want me to stop?" he laughed at the two men._

"_Yes." I muttered._

"_What was that?" The Master looked down at me._

"_I said yes." I lifted my head from the floor, "Stopping would be good." I coughed weekly._

"_Tory." Jack's voice sounded like it was clogged with tears._

"_Stopping would be very good." I pushed myself back up to my knees and then to my feet. I glowed silver and ripped the chains from their housing._

"_What? How are you doing this?" The Master demanded._

"_You just broke our link and now I'm leaving." The whole room filled with a sliver glow and I vanished._

)0(

The year that never was, was ending Martha would arrive within a day and then it would all be over.

)0(

I woke up on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Doctor." I groaned. I heard two sets of running footsteps.

"Who is it?" the voice was so familiar but it couldn't be here.

"She's a TARDIS." My Doctor responded as he lifted me into his lap.

"How can a TARDIS be inside a human?" 5 asked.

_How can he be here?_

"Long story." 10 responded. He lifted me up and carried me to a chair, he put me down gently. And walked back to the console. I felt someone brush my hair from my forehead.

"You'll meet her as 8." 10 muttered.

"Right." 5 backed away from me.

I flinched as the silver light covered my skin.

"What's happening to her?" 5 yelled.

"She's jumping!"

)0(

I was in a bed when I woke up and I didn't know where I was.

**And that is the end of our time with the 10****th**** Doctor soooo sad! :'( but now onto 11 and River and all the problems that that will cause for the overall relationship between the Doctor and Tory!**

**It will be called… 'HTL-TARDIS'.**


	14. Chapter 14

The sequels up folks! It's called HTL-TARDIS!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: so I've got good news and I've got bad news.

Tory: Bad news first.

Me: TARDIS, HTL-TARDIS and Ginger are going to be taken down.

Timmy: Don't fear! They will be back!

Me: I'm rewriting TARDIS at the moment to make it make a bit more sense for everyone involved, even I found it hard to follow when I was re-reading it!

Tory: they will be taken down in a month and the first chapter of the new version will be put up at the same time. Don't worry you won't be reading the same thing the basic core of the story is the same but I'm adding more detail.


End file.
